


Lovesick

by BeomNyounged



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Best friends jinson, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, JJ Project - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeomNyounged/pseuds/BeomNyounged
Summary: Just a cliché fake-dating AU.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Let me start my new year with JJP AU. :)

“Dude, can you just you know, date someone? You look like you carry the whole world every day. Find some happiness, though.” Mark teasingly said, but he looked at Jaebeom with slightly worried eyes.

It’s been 5 years since Jaebeom dated someone and his friends have been bothering him to find someone new. He knows his friends are being half-meant about it, so he doesn’t get angry at all. In fact, he is thinking about it, too.

“He probably hasn’t moved on,” BamBam said when he entered the room with lots of food in his hand.

“Yah!” Mark gave BamBam a warning look. “When will you stop saying that?” Mark looked offended with what BamBam said but Jaebeom doesn’t look bothered at all.

“What? Isn’t it true? If he had moved on, then he would be dating someone right now.” BamBam stated, then shoved some chips in his mouth. He is normally a straight-forward person and Jaebeom got used to it. Unfortunately, Mark still isn’t used to BamBam’s no-filter mouth.

They are just hanging out at BamBam’s house right now and decided to stay in his room, because well, it is more comfortable than the living room (they get to lie down at BamBam’s comfy bed). The three of them have been friends since high school, even though BamBam is 3 years younger than the two. BamBam was just genuinely friendly, so it wasn’t hard for them to talk to him. BamBam is currently in his last year in University, finishing Arts Management Program. Mark graduated last year taking Computer Science, and Jaebeom graduated 1 year earlier than Mark taking Media Arts.

Jaebeom looked at Mark and just sighed. “Mark, it’s okay. I understand BamBam. But…” He shifted his gaze to BamBam. “I have moved on, fortunately.”

He had moved on, he really does. His friends just looked at him blankly, slightly not believing what he just said and seemingly waiting for him to continue talking. Mark joined BamBam with eating the chips.

“I know those look, guys.” He chuckled. “Please believe me when I said I’ve moved on because I really do. I know I don’t look like someone who had moved on already, but don’t worry about me.” Jaebeom added and took some chips, too, for himself.

“But I’m really worried about you. You looked stressed every day, and don’t you dare tell me that it’s because of your work. I know being a freelance photographer can be difficult,” Mark sounds like he has more to say, and he really does. “But I know you. I hope you don’t get offended, but you look worse than when we were in University. You used to take care of yourself well. What happened?”

“Duh, hyung. He needs someone to take care of him.” BamBam replied to Mark, even though he is busy setting up his TV so they could watch a movie. Mark threw a pillow at him.

“Wow, hyung. You gotta disrespect me at my own place? Amazing.” BamBam sarcastically said and threw the pillow back to his bed.

“I might look worse but trust me, I know how to take care of myself.” That’s the only thing Jaebeom said and he lay on his back, waiting for BamBam to finish what he was doing.

“If you say so,” Mark said and did the same.

“Leave space for me, please!” BamBam said, both hands on his waist.

“Yes, boss.” Mark teasingly said and they left their middle empty. BamBam jumped and Jaebeom can’t do anything but laugh at his baby-like friend.

BamBam kept talking while watching the movie and Mark kept nagging him to keep his mouth shut, Jaebeom couldn’t focus. If he would be honest, he couldn’t focus due to what his friends just told him. _Do I really look, that bad?_ He thought. He knows to himself that he had moved on, he just doesn’t want to date now. He used to believe that he knows how to take care of himself, but maybe not anymore. He might really need someone to guide and take care of him. He also knows that he needs to be independent, that he doesn’t need _someone_ to keep living peacefully. But he absolutely needs someone to cheer him up and make him happy like he used to before.

\-----

“Hyung.” The movie had ended and BamBam called Jaebeom. “I forgot to tell you something.” He sounds a bit serious, so Mark got curious and looked at him, too.

“I know it doesn’t matter or anything. But you know, I just thought of letting you know because I don’t know if you’ll get affected or something, in which now I know you wouldn’t but…” BamBam is blabbering now, which made both Jaebeom and Mark chuckle.

“Just spill it Bam-ah.” Jaebeom said with a smile when he interrupted BamBam.

“Alright as I was saying,” he sighed heavily. “I saw your ex, at the café.” BamBam continued. The three of them work at the same café as part-timers. They sometimes don’t have the same shift, so Jaebeom and Mark were a bit surprised by what BamBam just told them.

“Wait, how is that…” Mark tried to ask but got interrupted.

“Are you Jaebeom hyung?” BamBam jokingly said that earned him a smack.

“You just said _hyung_ so it still counts.” Mark sulkily said.

“But are we talking about _your ex_? No, right?” BamBam is right so Mark just pouted. Jaebeom just laughed at his friends who are arguing about something that is about him. His friends are a family to him, he isn’t surprised by this kind of conversation between them.

“I just wanna know, okay?” Mark said, calmly. “How is that possible?”

“ _He_ obviously came back to Seoul, Mark. It’s not that hard to think about.” Jaebeom answered, instead of BamBam. “Besides, he might have found a job here or something.”

Mark just nodded.

“We might or might not have chatted?” BamBam said while his voice was getting softer, head down. “I tried to keep it like a server-customer type of conversation, but he still asked about you.”

Jaebeom lightly, and slowly, patted his friend’s head. “Hey, it’s fine. I’m not mad or anything.” He knows his friend feels bad, but he shouldn’t be. It’s not BamBam’s fault, he knows that the younger was just doing his job and giving the best customer service that he could give. “By the way, what did he ask about me?”

“Thank you, hyung.” BamBam finally lifted his head and continued. “He just asked how we were doing, how _you_ were doing. He told me to tell you that he wants to catch up, soon, whenever we get a chance.”

“We all completely know that _Seungyoon_ wants to see only you,” Mark said bitterly. He was never close to Seungyoon because he just doesn’t personally like him. Jaebeom knew about it.

“Thanks for letting me know, Bam,” Jaebeom said with a slow nod. “But I can’t meet him anytime soon.”

“It’s okay, the feeling is mutual. It was just, awkward. But I will, or we will probably see him again at the café.” BamBam said with a sigh. “I’m not looking forward to it.”

“I can’t do anything about it. I just hope he had moved on, too.” He really hopes so, because if not, it will be really awkward. He is happy enough now that he had moved on, he doesn’t want any headaches.

“What if he hasn’t?” Mark asked. It’s the other reality. What if Seungyoon hasn’t moved on, yet? What if he wants Jaebeom back? “What will you do?”

“I don’t know.” He really doesn’t know. A friendship would be fine for him, but to get back to his ex-boyfriend? It will be too much for him. “I don’t know.” He softly repeated.

Mark and BamBam just patted his back and started cleaning up.

_He really hoped he had completely moved on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos or grammatical errors, I didn't proofread. :(

One week had passed since BamBam encountered Seungyoon, Jaebeom’s ex-boyfriend. Basically, it has been a week since they were feeling anxious every time one of them has a work shift. Today is one of those days that Jaebeom shares the same shift with Mark and BamBam. Before they started working, they just looked at each other without any words, but their eyes did all the work as if saying, _I hope the streak continues of not seeing Seungyoon_.

Their break-up wasn’t as tragic as someone would think, they separated because they were simply _not compatible_. Well, that was what Seungyoon thought, so he was the one who broke up with Jaebeom. Seungyoon was the kind of person who has a really huge dream, he dreamt of being a famous producer who would work overseas. He simply knew that he couldn’t handle a relationship where they couldn’t see each other often. He wasn’t a fan of a long-distance relationship. Jaebeom tried to convince Seungyoon that their relationship would still work, that he would do anything to make it work. But Seungyoon seemed to have his life planned out, and it doesn’t include Jaebeom. They spent half of their University years acting like they didn’t know each other. Seungyoon didn’t even attend their graduation, and he never saw him again.

“Hyung.” He is the cashier today, and the customer took him out of his trance when he called him. It’s Yugyeom, Mark’s younger brother.

“Oh, Yugyeom, hi. I’m so sorry.” He slightly bowed in apology and the younger just gave him his brightest smile.

“It’s fine, hyung. But are you okay?”

“I’m… I’m good, just spacing out. Didn’t have enough sleep, I guess?” He chuckled in reply. It is true because he spent too many hours last night post-processing all the photographs that he took two days ago from a wedding event, as he was hired as a second photo shooter. “What would you like to order, Gyeom-ah?”

“Don’t serve him, Jaebeom.” Mark teasingly said, while making some drinks for other customers.

“Jaebeom hyung loves me, though,” Yugyeom replied while sticking his tongue out ask if having a kid-fight with his brother.

“But I’m making the drinks, and I’m not making yours.” Mark also stuck his tongue out and trying to control his laughter. Yugyeom just gave them the cutest pout and Jaebeom just laughed at them.

“Alright guys, stop it,” Jaebeom said, still has a smile on his face. “What do you like? It’s on the house.”

“See? He loves me more than you do!” Yugyeom is still sulking. _They really are the same,_ Jaebeom said to himself. “I’ll just have a hot chocolate. But hyung, can I have another order? I’m with Youngjae hyung right now.” He added and pointed at their seats.

Jaebeom saw BamBam already talking to Youngjae while still holding onto the tray he uses to serve orders. He knows that the three youngsters are taking the same University program, so he kind of knows Youngjae as well. The two seemed to feel that Jaebeom and Yugyeom are looking at them so they both glanced back with a smile. Youngjae waved at Jaebeom and he waved back.

“Sure, it’s not a problem. What does he like?”

“He’ll have a vanilla latte. Thank you so much, hyung!”

“You’re welcome. Hot chocolate and vanilla latte coming up!” Jaebeom punched in their orders and Mark started preparing them. “You can seat now, BamBam will just serve your orders.” He added with a genuine smile. Yugyeom thanked him again and went back to their seat.

\-----

They were doing fine as it wasn’t busy today, so they had some time to chat with their regular customers. It was all smooth sailing until they realized that they might have jinx everything today. When they heard the café’s door chime, the three of them looked at the entrance at the same time and saw Seungyoon entering the store. Mark and BamBam looked at Jaebeom worriedly but he tried to keep everything professional.

“Oh, hi guys!” Seungyoon greeted them with a smile in which they don’t know if genuine enough or not. “Jaebeom-ah!” He specifically greeted him as if they were not _ex-boyfriends._ He immediately went to the counter where he could order.

“Hi. What can I get for you?” Jaebeom just wished that his smile looked real enough to not get noticed that he felt a little bit uncomfortable.

Seungyoon lightly laughed at him. “Keeping it professional, huh? How are you? It’s been a while.”

Jaebeom got slightly annoyed because the guy in front of him just straight up ignored his question. “I’m doing okay.” He just gave him a closed-lip smile. “I apologize but can I get your order? There is actually a line behind you.”

Seungyoon looked behind him as if Jaebeom isn’t telling the truth. The uneasiness his face made didn’t go unnoticed by Jaebeom. It suddenly got busier and Jaebeom has never been this thankful. At least he has a reason to interrupt Seungyoon who is trying his best to catch up.

“Oh uh. Okay. I’ll just have iced americano.” He immediately paid for his order and Jaebeom just bowed to him as a thank you. “Thanks, Jaebeom.” He bowed again as a welcome.

When Seungyoon left to find a seat, Mark suddenly went to him and whisper, “That was, weird.”

“I know,” is the only thing Jaebeom can say. It was weird and _awkward._

Jaebeom saw BamBam serving Seungyoon’s drink and he wanted to laugh. BamBam has always been friendly and talkative with customers, asking them how their day went or recommending them their new drinks or products in their store. But this time, it was quick and funny. BamBam just gave Seungyoon’s drink and thank him then immediately went back behind the counter.

“I don’t wanna talk to him, hyungs!” The younger scream-whispered at both Jaebeom and Mark. They just laughed at him.

\-----

Seungyoon didn’t stay long, it seemed like he just really stop by. Before he left, he made sure that it isn’t busy anymore so he could talk to Jaebeom without interruption. He even asked Mark just so they could have a few minutes of talk. Jaebeom couldn’t say no this time.

“Just a few minutes, please?” Seungyoon pleaded, he looked desperate.

“Alright,” Jaebeom just rubbed the back of his neck and slowly removed his work apron. “Mark, please cover for me real-quick.” His friend just nodded at him and dismissed them.

They went outside, just beside the store, because Jaebeom still wanted to keep things professional and doesn’t want their customers seeing him chatting during working hours. Seungyoon started the conversation.

“I’m sorry if I’m being a bother. I know… I know you don’t wanna see me, but I just wanna know how you are,” Seungyoon sounded sincere.

“I already answered that awhile ago, though. I’m doing okay.” He replied monotonously, Seungyoon just nodded.

“That’s… that’s great to hear. I’m doing okay, too, by the way. It’s great to be back in Seoul, after being so busy with small music projects.” _I didn’t ask, but alright,_ Jaebeom said to himself. Seungyoon suddenly held his wrist. “I honestly missed you,” he continued while looking directly at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom was surprised by the touch. He was also surprised by what he felt, it wasn’t even a spark. He really felt, _uncomfortable._ He didn’t expect that he will feel this with Seungyoon. He thought a friendship could work, but right now, he doesn’t think they will work even as friends.

“Seungyoon,” he slowly, gently pulled the guy’s hand from his wrist. “What brings you here, really?”

“I just told you, I missed you.”

“You should have told that years ago. You should have done this years ago,” Jaebeom is starting to get annoyed and he doesn’t even know why. “Just tell me what you really want.”

“I want you back,” Seungyoon immediately replied and Jaebeom doesn’t know what to reply. “I want us to try again.”

Jaebeom sarcastically laughed. “Are you kidding me? Did you come back just because you finally had the time? You really think I am that easy?” He felt disappointed. “I did everything to convince you that we would work but you pushed me away and didn’t trust me. I’m sorry, but I can’t give you what you want.”

Jaebeom decided to go back inside but Seungyoon got a hold of his wrist again. “I’m sorry. But Jaebeom-ah, I will do everything to have you back. You will love me again.”

“It’s too late. You’ve been late for so long.” He shook his hand to force Seungyoon to let go of his wrist. “Congrats on your success, by the way. Keep it up, I guess? Since that was what you wanted all along.” Before Jaebeom opens the door to enter the store, he looked back and added, “Oh, another thing, don’t bother trying. _I already have a boyfriend._ ”

He didn’t waste his time looking at Seungyoon’s reaction because he knows that the latter was shocked and that’s enough for the day.

\----

“You literally told him you have a boyfriend?” Mark asked in disbelief.

“But you don’t have one?” BamBam asked, confused. “Wait, do you actually have one and we just don’t know? Hyung, why you gotta do this?” He continued, exaggeratedly.

“Yes, Beom-ah. How could you?” Mark added throwing his hands in the air.

They started cleaning up the store as it is 10 minutes before 9 PM (their store closes earlier than usual cafes). Jaebeom just told his friends about what he and Seungyoon talked about a while ago. He knows his friend for reacting exaggeratedly, so he wasn’t surprised. Thankfully, there isn’t a single customer on-site that could witness his friends being extra.

Jaebeom just laughed. “Guys, you gotta need to learn how to relax. I’m not keeping a secret or what. You basically know everything about me. I don’t have a boyfriend, okay?” He continued wiping the last table.

Mark started putting the chairs upside down on top of the tables and asked, “So you told him you have a _fake_ boyfriend? What will you do if he looks for proof or something?”

“Don’t you dare use us as your fake boyfriend, hyung. That’ll be obvious that you’re pretending to have one.” BamBam commented. “Besides, it’s disgusting. It’ll be like, incest. Eww.” He added. Jaebeom just lightly snorted. The youngest’s reaction was unnecessary, but he is glad that BamBam really treats their friendship like a family.

He doesn’t know what to do anymore because everything seems clean now, so he just leaned near the front counter. “Relax guys. I don’t think he’s gonna ask for a proof. It shouldn’t be that deep.”

“But we know him, _you_ know him.” Mark made a point.

“We could never be sure. Like, really. We didn’t even expect that he still has feelings for you.” BamBam has a point, too. But it’s too late for Jaebeom now to take back what he just said.

“I just need to think of something. I still don’t know what exactly,” he regretted that he said something out of panic and annoyance and now he had to deal with it. “In the meantime, you two just gotta pretend that you know I have a boyfriend.”

Mark and BamBam just swiftly raised their shoulders as a response and finished cleaning up.

_What was I thinking? Now I don’t know what to do,_ Jaebeom told himself. Right now, he has nothing in mind. He hoped to come up with an idea soon.

\-----

Jaebeom is the last one to leave as he is the one closing the store. His friends left 5 minutes earlier since he still needs to double-check everything before he leaves. Before locking the entrance, he noticed a guy standing in front of the café, looking at the sign that indicates the store hours. He recognized the guy as he is one of their _kind-of-regular_ customers.

“I forgot that your café closes earlier than usual on Sundays.” The guy said regretfully.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry,” is the only thing Jaebeom said in response. The guy just gave him an _it-is-totally-fine_ look and he just nodded. “You’re one of our regular customers, right? Pardon me as I forgot your name.”

“Kind of? But yeah, I go here whenever I have time.” The guy agreed. “Jinyoung, by the way. Jaebeom, right?” He introduced and offered his hand.

“Yes, I’m Jaebeom.” He shook his hand as well. _He’s cute, how come I didn’t notice it before,_ Jaebeom thought but he soon brushed it off. “Try the café at the next block, right there. It’s good there, too. But it’s better here, of course.” He offered, and jokingly said the last statement. Jinyoung laughed while covering his mouth.

“Nah, I’m good. I just really forgot your store hours.” Jinyoung replied. “And I agree, it’s better here.” He continued with a smile and Jaebeom can’t help but smile back.

Jaebeom doesn’t know what to say so he just politely dismissed himself and fortunately, Jinyoung is going home as well and they would be taking the same bus route. They walked to the bus stop quietly as they are not really close friends, but it wasn’t awkward. It was a few minutes of a silent walk but Jaebeom felt fine.

He went in the bus first and sat at the very back, he is surprised that Jinyoung sat right beside him. He isn’t complaining, just genuinely surprised.

“Sorry if this feels awkward. Just let me know if you feel uncomfortable.” Jinyoung started and he got confused. He figured that Jinyoung is talking about him sitting right next to him.

“Oh, what do you mean? It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Jaebeom assured him.

“It’s just that, it’ll be more awkward if I sit far away when we just had a talk a while ago. You know what I mean?”

“Don’t overthink. I understand.” He replied and gave him a genuine smile and Jinyoung just nodded at him.

They had lots of small talks during their travel and Jaebeom didn’t expect that they’ll be _friends_ this quick. Jinyoung is just really easy to talk to and they had a lot in common as well. They both like, or _love,_ reading books and they recommended some novels to each other, which surprisingly similar in genres and themes. Jaebeom also shared that he loves cats and Jinyoung told him that he had always wanted to have one, or a dog, but his dorm does not allow pets.

In the middle of their conversion, the bus stopped to allow passengers to get in but Jinyoung suddenly got stiffed as if he saw a ghost. Jaebeom is the one currently talking but he noticed that Jinyoung isn’t listening anymore, so he followed his gaze and he saw a tall guy entered the bus and looking for a seat.

“Are you okay, Jinyoung?” He asked, and Jinyoung quickly returned in his normal self.

“Uh, yeah, what were you saying? I’m sorry I was spacing out.” Jinyoung reasoned out.

“Who is that? Who is _he?”_ He asked, instead of continuing what he was actually talking about. Jaebeom just got curious.

“Huh? What do you… what you do mean?” Jinyoung tried to pretend that he doesn’t know what Jaebeom is talking about.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebeom said, still waiting for an honest reply and Jinyoung just sighed in defeat.

“Okay, just… I would need your favor right now.” Jinyoung said looking down. Jaebeom saw the tall guy is getting near their seat and he looked surprised to see Jinyoung. “Just go with the flow, okay?” Jinyoung continued and looked him in the eyes. He just nodded as if Jinyoung’s eyes are ordering him to do everything as he says.

Jaebeom flinched at the next move as Jinyoung suddenly interlaced their hands and rested his head on his shoulder. He saw how the tall guy quickly diverted his gaze away from them and sat five seats away from them. Jinyoung whispered a _sorry_ that surely, only him could hear, and he could see that Jinyoung has his eyes closed. Jaebeom’s bus stop, luckily, is far so he still has time to process what is happening right now. But he doesn’t even know Jinyoung’s bus stop, so he needed to ask.

“What’s your stop?” He whispered back.

“We still have time, don’t worry.” Jinyoung replied in a normal tone and moved closer to Jaebeom.

They remained in their position for a good 10 minutes before the _tall guy_ stood up and get off the bus. Jaebeom lightly tapped Jinyoung’s thigh to tell him the guy already left. Jinyoung quickly sat up straight and removed his hands from Jaebeom’s. Jaebeom, however, missed the warmth and he doesn’t know why.

“I’m really, really sorry.” Jinyoung said in a muffled voice as he is covering his face with both of his hands.

“It’s okay. But what just happened?” Jinyoung slowly put down his hands that revealed his flushed face.

“I would like to explain everything right now but I’m off the bus soon, literally 3 stops left.” Jinyoung apologetically said. Jaebeom has 5 stops left. “If you don’t mind, can we- can we exchange numbers? So, I could clearly explain the inconvenient I just made.” He continued, offering his phone.

They successfully exchanged numbers before Jinyoung’s stop. “I’ll talk to you soon, then?” Jaebeom said in farewell.

Jinyoung stood up to ready himself to get off the bus. “Yes, talk to you soon, Jaebeom.”

“When’s your birthday?” He asked before the bus stops and Jinyoung gave him a confused look, but he got what he was saying right away.

“Oh, I’m a 94-liner. September.”

“January here, I’m a hyung then.” Jaebeom doesn't like to admit it, but he likes being called hyung. It's not the power or authority that he gets, it's the connection and closeness. He just feels satisfied being a _hyung._

“Okay,” Jinyoung said. “Bye, _hyung.”_ He waved at Jaebeom and Jaebeom did the same.

Jaebeom’s ride on the way home has never been more interesting and he is actually looking forward to talking to the younger. He doesn’t know what just happened and he can’t wait to figure it out.

_He took out his earphones to listen to his favorite songs with a smile on his face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's our LIM JAEBEOM's birthday! I hope you all are also celebrating it. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos/errors!

Jaebeom has been texting with Jinyoung for 3 days, and he was glad to have found a new _friend._ He found someone who is similar to him, yet different, in a way. They continued recommending some books to each other. They even ended up talking about a certain book and shared their opinions, likes, or dislikes.

Mark even caught him 2 days ago smiling at his phone during his break because Jinyoung sent him a bunch of cat memes that the younger saw randomly on the internet. When Mark asked him why he was smiling so brightly, Jaebeom just told him that a _friend_ was just being funny and showed him the memes he just received.

“I wasn’t informed that you’ve been talking to someone who’s as head-over-heels for cats as you do,” Mark said teasingly after he saw their conversation that was basically just full of cat pictures.

“Nah, _he_ isn’t a cat person, he’s more of a dog person. He just knows I love cats, so he keeps sending me this stuff,” He replied with a bright smile and Mark just looked at him weirdly. The older just found him kind of _odd,_ in a good way.

“You must know a lot about him. Good for you, I thought you only have me and BamBam as your friends,” Mark jokingly said, controlling his smile while waiting for Jaebeom’s reply.

“What do you mean? Of course, I have other friends. I’m not mean, though,” He defended, and Mark just giggled.

“I didn’t say you’re mean, I just meant that you’re too _introverted_ to make other friends.” Jaebeom is the kind of person who doesn’t usually like initiating conversations. If a person talks to him, he will genuinely reply and go on with the conversation. But don’t expect him to start a topic because it will never happen unless he really needs to. He is only carefree around people who he is comfortable with, his family and friends to be specific.

“What’s the name?” Mark politely asked.

“Jinyoung.”

“Hmm. Sounds familiar to me?” Mark just gave him his thinking look.

“It should be. He’s one of our _kind-of-regular_ customers.” Jaebeom replied, making an air quotation when he mentioned ‘kind-of-regular.’

Mark just gave a soft _oh_ and slowly nodded when he figured what Jaebeom was saying. “A friend?” Jaebeom looked at him, confused. “Just a friend?” Mark asked again with a grin on his face.

“Huh? Of course. Why would you ask that?”

Mark kept his smile on his face. “Nothing!” He sang and returned to the front counter to let Jaebeom enjoy his break, leaving him puzzled. _Mark’s being weird again,_ Jaebeom thought.

The night that he befriended Jinyoung (more like Jinyoung befriended him), the song he was listening to as soon as he got off the bus got interrupted by his ringtone, indicating that he just received a message. The text was from Jinyoung:

_Hyung! This is Jinyoung. I’m really reallyyy sorry for the inconvenience! It was extremely embarrassing, and I was panicking so I didn’t know what to do. :((_

_But text me as soon as you get home so I could call you. :)_

Jaebeom stopped walking so he could reply:

_Hey, Jinyoung! Stop apologizing! I already told you, it’s fine. I was surprised, of course, but I know you have an explanation so…_

_I just got off the bus, btw. I’ll call you instead!_

Jaebeom arrived at his dorm after a 5-minute walk and he immediately called Jinyoung. He was greeted by another apology and Jaebeom had nothing to do but to laugh at the younger. Jinyoung isn’t the kind of person who likes to beat around the bush, so he told Jaebeom what he needed to know.

Jaebeom found out that the tall guy he just saw on the bus is Jinyoung’s admirer who likes Jinyoung too much. In a harsh term, he is obsessed, but not to the extent that he will harm Jinyoung. Jinyoung even told him the guy’s name.

“His name is Chanyeol.”

Jinyoung told him that the guy is not harming him in any type of way, he just simply didn’t like Chanyeol. Jinyoung knows that he is not a bad guy, he’s known him since his last year in high school. He just didn’t know how to tell him that he doesn’t like him back. In summary, he’s too soft to dump him. But Chanyeol kept telling Jinyoung that he will not stop pursuing him because he knows that he’s not seeing someone, that he still has a chance.

“So, you uhm… used me?” Jaebeom asked, softly. “You used me to make him think that you’re already seeing someone instead of telling him straight up that you don’t like him?” He didn’t mean to make it sound scary, he just wanted to make things clear. But it sounded like Jinyoung got scared a bit.

“I know it was childish and I’m sorry,” Jinyoung replied, barely above a whisper.

“Hey, Jinyoung. I’m not mad. I’m just asking.” He heard the younger sighed on the other line. “But I’ll say that it would have been better if you just told him directly that he doesn’t have a chance on you, you know? It would have been better for both of you.” If Jinyoung just told the guy what he really felt, then Jinyoung would not be bothered thinking of other ways to indirectly tell him.

“Yeah, I just realized that. It’s just that, I know he’s a kind person, but I just really don’t like him romantically. We can be friends, but I can’t give anything more than that.” Jinyoung explained. Jaebeom nodded and forgot that Jinyoung can’t see him so he just replied a soft _yeah, I understand._

“Please don’t be annoyed, but I’m sorry again, hyung. I know it was a bother. I didn’t even make sure if you’re seeing someone, I might have caused an issue.” Jaebeom just smiled through the phone and waited for the younger to continue. “I really apologize because I don’t even know if you’re _straight_ to do what I just did,” Jinyoung said with a sigh and Jaebeom just laughed a little.

“I’ll just get tired of saying that it’s okay. But you’re forgiven, don’t worry too much.” Jaebeom can’t help but giggle with the fact that Jinyoung just asked him _indirectly_ if he’s taken or straight. “I’m pretty much single and uhm… definitely not straight.” He continued. He just heard a tiny _oh_ on the other line.

They continued talking that day with random stuff they like and set aside what happened on their first interaction.

\-----

Photography used to be just a hobby of him, and he didn’t expect that he will do it for a living as well. Jaebeom knew that being a full-time photographer would not be ideal for someone who is just starting, so he stayed as a part-timer at the café.

Jaebeom just recently received a proposal regarding being the main photographer for a small magazine company. He had worked with various small and big companies, so he wasn’t surprised to receive such request. He accepted the offer immediately and he arrived at the studio an hour early so he could set up his equipment and get to know people that he will work with.

Few staffs also arrived just 10 minutes after him and he is glad that they’re all nice people, his nervousness kind of died down. When he realized that he had greeted everyone, he continued setting up his equipment and changing his camera settings.

He was too focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice someone approaching him until he was called out.

“Jaebeom?” Seungyoon greeted with the biggest smile he could give. Jaebeom was really surprised.

“What are you doing here?” He asked trying not to sound rude. He noticed that Seungyoon _looks_ like someone that will go on a fashion show right now.

Seungyoon just laughed at him. “I should be asking that, Jaebeom-ah. What are you doing here?”

“I’m the head photographer today.” He replied. “You?”

“Oh well, this is just my part-time. I’ll be your model for today.” Seungyoon replied with another smile and Jaebeom doesn’t know how to react.

“I didn’t know you’re a model.” He commented and finished setting up his camera.

“There are lots of things you don’t know about me.” Seungyoon shrugged. “You will know more when we come back together.” He confidently continued.

“Seungyoon, please...” Jaebeom is trying not to lose patience because he needed a lot of those today for the photoshoot. He wasn’t able to continue as someone called Seungyoon to touch up his make-up.

“Oops. Gotta take that. See you in a bit, Jaebeom-ah.” Seungyoon quickly went back to the change room.

The shoot took them 4 hours as they have to change the set-up and Seungyoon’s outfit. Jaebeom was glad that the shoot went smoothly. Seungyoon is listening well with his instructions or suggestions. He quickly cleared up his station and took all his equipment. Other staff helped him and didn’t forget to thank him for his hard work and looking forward to working with him again. He also thanked the staff for their participation.

He was about to go and get out of the studio when Seungyoon calls out to him. He’s too tired to verbally response, so he just looked back at him. He is now wearing a casual outfit, no model aura anymore.

“Let’s have dinner! I know you’re free.” Seungyoon suddenly clung onto him, trying to force him to go with him. “There’s a good restaurant just 5 minutes away from here.”

If Jaebeom would be honest, he is hungry right now. But he doesn’t feel eating with Seungyoon, especially with the fact that he knows the other is doing this to win him back. He would be contented if the other just wanted to be friends, but to get back to him? It’s out of the conversation.

“Seungyoon, I have to go.” He put down his equipment and slowly removed Seungyoon’s arm around his’. “And we talked about this, right? I could give you a friendship. But more than that? I cannot anymore.”

“Beom-ah, please…” Seungyoon tried to touch his hands but he just stepped back.

“Can you just… stop this? You’ll find someone else better than me.” Jaebeom calmly replied. “I know you will.” He couldn’t imagine his life with Seungyoon anymore. He had moved on, yes, but the scar will remain in his heart. He just can’t pretend than Seungyoon didn’t leave him for his dreams and didn’t even try if they would work.

“But they’re not you. No one will ever be like you.” Seungyoon said with a straight face. Jaebeom’s getting frustrated.

“I already told you that I have a _boyfriend._ Why are you pretending as if I don’t have one?”

“Because I know you don’t have anyone!” Jaebeom was surprised but he controlled himself not to show how shocked he was. He still must pretend that it’s true, that he has a boyfriend. “I know I’m right.”

“I know you only have Mark and BamBam as the closest people to you, and I know you can’t obviously have a relationship with any of them.” Seungyoon continued with a smug face.

“Well, you don’t know a lot about me then.” Jaebeom returned what Seungyoon just told him a few hours ago. He wants to praise himself for being a good actor right now, but it’s not the right time. It might be too early to celebrate.

Seungyoon smirked and challenged him. “Still pretending, huh? I know you can’t even give me a _name._ ”

_Oh shoot, what to do!_ Jaebeom said to himself in panic. He didn’t plan anything for this, and he seriously hated himself. He stayed silent for a few seconds and Seungyoon just chuckled.

“Can’t give a name, right? Because he doesn’t exist!”

“He does.” _I’m sorry,_ he thought.

“Stop it now, Jaebeom. I know you-“

“ _Jinyoung.”_ He interrupted Seungyoon.

“What?”

“His name is Jinyoung, happy now?” Jaebeom wanted to curse at himself because he is bringing Jinyoung into his mess.

Seungyoon doesn’t look convinced. “You… you could be making up that name! You don’t… you don’t even have proof!” He replied in a panic.

Jaebeom just picked up his stuff so he could go as soon as possible. He doesn’t have anything to reply because if he does, he might involve Jinyoung into another mess. Thankfully, Seungyoon didn’t follow him.

“I know you’re lying!” The other shouted when he was finally out of the studio but Jaebeom just continued walking to go to his rented car.

_What did I do?_

_\-----_

“Were you not eating for a whole week?” BamBam asked as he saw Jaebeom in front of him stuffing his big mouth with so much food. “Or stress eating?”

“Hey! You’ll choke with what you’re doing!” Mark, sitting beside him, trying to control him with adding more food in his full mouth. “I know you’ve been eating every day, so this is definitely stress eating!”

“Irdidahorblethungguysh.” Jaebeom tried to say but his mouth is too full to release clear words.

“Stop alien-talking and finish your food, hyung.” BamBam refilled his glass of water.

Jaebeom called Mark and BamBam as soon as he arrived home to drop off his things so they could have dinner outside together. He isn’t telling them anything yet, his friends continued looking confused with how he is acting right now.

As soon as his mouth is empty, he started talking. He thought that his friends deserve to know.

“I did a horrible thing, guys,” Jaebeom confessed and the two just looked at him while eating, waiting for him to continue. “I was actually working with Seungyoon a while ago.”

“WHAT?” BamBam exclaimed, few bits of rice came out of his mouth and Jaebeom can’t help but laugh at his friend. Mark’s disgusted.

“Yah! What the heck, Bam?!” Mark threw a tissue at BamBam and he turned to Jaebeom. “But for real, did you really work with him?”

“Unfortunately, yeah. He was the model for the magazine I was asked to shoot.” He said, shoving a spoonful of kimchi fried rice in his mouth.

“He’s a model now? Unbelievable.” BamBam started talking again, mouth empty. “I thought he wants to be a producer or something?”

“I was surprised, too. But he said it’s just his part-time.” Jaebeom shrugged at the thought.

“I know it might have been horrible working with him, but what was the horrible thing you said you did?” clearly asked.

Jaebeom sighed and told them everything about the conversation he had with Seungyoon after the photoshoot. When his story-telling reached the last part, where Jaebeom just randomly blurted out Jinyoung’s name, BamBam looked confused as he didn’t know Jinyoung at all. BamBam had to ask.

“Apparently, he’s one of our regular customers and he’s Jaebeom’s friend now,” Mark informed BamBam and Jaebeom just nodded as an agreement.

“I don’t remember his name at all, though.” BamBam is still trying to remember his name but can’t match it with any face. “I don’t always work so I might not have met him yet. But go on.”

“Okay so, I told Seungyoon than he’s my boyfriend. That Jinyoung is my boyfriend.” Jaebeom let out a huge exhale. He couldn’t quite process that he unintentionally involved his newfound friend into a mess he’s not even aware of. Saying that he just panicked would not be the best excuse. “He still doesn’t believe me until he sees proof. That was what he implied.”

BamBam lightly laughed. “Wait, why him? Of all people? Are you really that close?” He asked. “I mean, are you really close to that Jinyoung?”

“There’s another thing I need to tell you.” He hasn’t told his friends how he became friends with Jinyoung. Tonight would be the best time to let them know about it, he thought.

“Oh my, Beom-ah! Don’t tell me he’s really your boyfriend?” Mark surprisingly asked, trying to control his smile.

“Wait, what? NO! He’s not my boyfriend!” Jaebeom defensively replied. “It’s not like that.”

“You made it sound like it, tho. Not our fault.” BamBam breathed out.

Jaebeom immediately told them how he and Jinyoung became close friends, and what literally happened that night in the bus. He didn’t go into detail, but his friends understood everything.

“I can’t believe you landed yourself a _fake boyfriend_ within a week.” BamBam teased.

“Alright, I kinda get it now why you blurted out his name when Seungyoon was kinda forcing you to give him the name of your boyfriend,” Mark commented, slowly nodding. “I guess you guys would work since he _kinda_ used you, too, right?”

“I assume you haven’t told Jinyoung yet?” BamBam asked an important question and Jaebeom can’t help but feel bad again.

“I don’t know anyone close to me other than you two and I can’t mention any of you. So yeah, I guess that might be the reason.” He replied to Mark. “He’s a hyung to you, actually, Bam-ah. And yes, I haven’t told him yet.” He continued with a sigh. He doesn’t even know how he would tell Jinyoung about it.

“If you want to continue it, then you must tell him soon, though. I mean, if you really want Seungyoon to back off.” Mark commented. “Besides, you’ll be able to help him, too, with his what? Admirer?”

“In conclusion, y’all will pretend that you’re in a relationship,” BamBam concluded.

Jaebeom immediate shook his head in disapproval. He can’t just bring Jinyoung into his personal issue. They just knew each other, he thought that it will be too much for the younger.

“It’s not that easy.” He had to think this through. “I can’t just include Jinyoung in this. We just became friends, it’ll be too much for him. I’ll think of another solution.” He frustratedly added but continued eating.

“But you already mentioned his name to Seungyoon.” Mark made a point. “And who knows? He might be looking up all the Jinyoung that might be close to you.”

Jaebeom stayed silent. He can’t help but agree in his mind with what Mark just said. He is still blaming himself, that he could have really made up a name. It would have been a better plan. But he never had a plan. Nothing was planned. Everything was sudden. But what happened already happened and he can’t take it back. He already made a mistake and he should fix it as soon as possible before the worse thing happens.

Will he be able to fix it?

\-----

As soon as he arrived home, instead of working on the photoshoot works, he dialed Jinyoung’s number. Hoping that he would answer even though it is already passed ten o’clock at night. He knows that it would be a childish move, but he decided that he should ask Jinyoung first about his _plan._ He doesn’t have a plan B so he’s praying that Jinyoung would say _yes._

It took five rings before Jinyoung took the call.

“Hello? Hyung?” Jinyoung initially, softly, greeted. Jaebeom suddenly felt guilty of involving a nice guy into a messy issue.

“ _Jinyoung-ah_ …” He exhaled. He didn’t even notice the way he called the other.

“Hyung… is there a problem?” The younger asked, worriedly. Jaebeom could hear on the other line that Jinyoung seems to be fixing something, that could be his bag. _He might have got off from work,_ Jaebeom thought.

“Nothing... it’s just that,” he hesitated. “Can I talk to you? I mean, I know we’re already talking right now. But I need to see you. It doesn’t have to be tonight, maybe tomorrow?”

“Oh, you sound… serious.” Jaebeom knows that Jinyoung sensed that there really is a problem. “I can meet you tonight, it’s fine with me. If it’s okay with you, too, of course.”

“Wait, Jinyoung. I know you just got off from work and you must be tired.” He quickly declined the offer. He would be a bother for a long time if ever the other agrees with his plan, being a bother tonight would be the least bothersome he could do. “We can meet whenever you’re free.”

“Hyung, it’s totally fine with me. I only had a 5-hour shift.” Jinyoung replied. “Are you at the café? I can meet you there. I work at the restaurant near your café, though. Around 10 minutes from there.”

Jaebeom sighed in defeat. “I wasn’t working today, and I just got home from my other work. But I’ll go there.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung said, with a smile on his voice, but still worried. “Whatever you need to talk about, I hope you’re fine, hyung.”

“It’s not that…” He almost wanted to say everything, but it would be better to talk about it in person. “Just… see you in a bit, Jinyoung.”

“Are you really okay? You’re scaring me hyung.” The younger commented.

“I’m fine, I promise you that.”

“Okay, see you.”

Jaebeom just took his wallet and immediately wore his shoes again. It took him 20 minutes to arrive at the café, thank God the café closes at 11 PM tonight. He saw Jinyoung waiting, sitting at the corner of the room. He immediately went to him and Jinyoung already ordered two iced tea for both of them.

“Hi, hyung.” The younger greeted and he replied with a smile. He sat in front of him and sip a bit of iced tea. “You okay?” Jinyoung added, asking calmly.

“I’m sorry for the wait but I have something to tell you.” Jaebeom straight-forwardly said and Jinyoung got lightly startled.

“I can completely tell,” Jinyoung replied with a forced laugh. “What is it?”

Jaebeom didn’t practice what he will say. He didn’t know how he will start. He wanted to tell Jinyoung everything but didn’t know how. He must say something right now or he will appear weird in front of the younger. Jinyoung is staring, waiting for him.

“Uhm… the thing is…” Jinyoung noticed that Jaebeom is panicking so he lightly tapped his shoulder and let it rest there for a few seconds.

“Hyung, relax. Why are you so tensed? Something must be up. Tell me.”

“I uh… where should I start?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I have an ex-boyfriend whom I just met, again, a week ago. I haven’t seen him for so long ever since we broke up 5 years ago. Before he broke up with me, I tried to convince him that we will work but he was so into his dream of working overseas and dreaming bigger. He knew he couldn’t handle a long-distance relationship and all that stuff that’s why he broke up with me.”

Jinyoung is listening attentively, still kind of confused where this conversation is going. “This is TMI, hyung. But go on.”

Jaebeom nodded and smiled in agreement. “Yeah, sorry. But to just summarize it, when we met each other again, he told me that he wanted me back. He wanted me back as if he didn’t hurt me. As if nothing happened. He really thought I was that easy. But I don’t want him back, really. I could give him friendship, but he kept implying that he wants more than that. I can’t imagine being with him again, Jinyoung.” He felt sad but not to the extent of crying, he already cried everything for Seungyoon 5 years ago.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you, hyung. No one _like you_ deserves it.” Jinyoung still has a question as he continued. “I appreciate you telling me personal stuff, and you could trust me with it. Thanks for trusting me. But why are you telling me this?”

“I told him that I have a boyfriend so he would like, back off? But he didn’t believe me.” It’s now or never for Jaebeom. “ _So, I told him you are my boyfriend.”_ He continued, softly. He can’t look at Jinyoung right now, so he stared at their drinks, hoping for the best.

It was silent for a few minutes and Jaebeom is starting to lose hope, that he needs to think of another plan. He was about to say something again but Jinyoung beat him to it.

_"So, uhm… you used me to make him think that you’re already seeing someone instead of telling him straight up that you don’t like him anymore?”_ Jinyoung copied him, controlling his laughter. Jaebeom couldn’t believe that he will hear his own line, directly for him.

He lifted his face and saw Jinyoung smiling. “Jinyoung…”

“Kidding!” Jinyoung laughs. “But hyung! That’s it? You were worried about it?”

“Of course, I am! Do you even understand what I was trying to imply?” Jaebeom exclaimed, and almost finished half of his iced tea.

“I’m not dumb, hyung. It’s not rocket science.” Jinyoung crossed his arms, resting on the table. “If you want me to pretend as your _boyfriend,_ you could have just told me. You helped me, too, so this could be my way of repaying you.” He assured him.

Jaebeom couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “It’ll be my turn to say sorry. I really am sorry for involving you in my mess.”

“As long as you’re pretending as my boyfriend, too, in front of Chanyeol, then we’re good. Don’t worry too much.” Jinyoung finished his drink and Jaebeom is still processing what is happening right now. “We’re just pretending, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” The younger continued with a closed-lip smile.

“Yeah, just pretend,” Jaebeom responded, slowly nodding.

They will be _fake boyfriends,_ they are just going to pretend. There will be no feelings so not a problem.

_But why is he nervous all of a sudden?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters I'll do for this story. But I'm aiming for 10 tbh.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave comments. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebeom started getting more photoshoot projects, mainly magazine shoots. He is grateful as he is more comfortable working in a studio than doing event or outdoor shootings. He had to change his part-time availability in the café because he needed more time to work on his projects. It’s been a while since he last saw Mark and BamBam, they always end up having different shifts. It’s also been a while since he saw his newest friend, Jinyoung.

One time, when he fortunately just finished a studio shoot, Jinyoung called him asking for help. It turned out that Jinyoung needed to pretend that he’s taking a call because Chanyeol was asking him to have dinner together. Jaebeom was just laughing on the other line and letting Jinyoung act as if they were really talking, that their conversation was important or whatsoever.

Hilariously, Jaebeom had to do the same thing when he bumped into Seungyoon in the café when he just finished his shift. He felt that Seungyoon wanted to have a small talk, so he didn’t have a choice but to call Jinyoung in the middle of the younger’s working hours. Fortunately, Jinyoung was just about to go on his short break. It was Jinyoung’s turn to laugh at him and just listened to Jaebeom blabbering on the other line.

The café’s unusually not busy today and his phone suddenly dinged indicating that he received a message. He had to excuse himself for a minute and ask Mark to cover for him so he could check his phone.

_You at work hyung?_

It’s Jinyoung. He immediately replied to answer him and Jinyoung swiftly did, too.

_Great! I’ll stop by. :)_

Jaebeom quickly returned in the counter and prepared the orders that Mark took. After 10 minutes, Jinyoung arrived in the café with a company. Rather, a handsome friend. Jaebeom would not deny that the guy is handsome, but not his type, apparently. He actually noticed that it could be Mark’s type as he saw the older’s ears turned slightly pink while staring at the said handsome guy. Jinyoung quickly waved at Jaebeom to greet him.

“Hi hyung!” Jinyoung smiled, standing near the counter and letting his friend order first. Jaebeom can definitely tell that Mark is panicking inside with the way he is rapidly tapping his one foot.

“Hey. You have a company?” Jaebeom replied, referring to the guy ordering that is now paying. Jinyoung quickly looked at his friend and nodded.

“Uh, yes. This is my best friend, Jackson,” Jinyoung tapped his friend’s shoulder and he quickly smiled at Jaebeom.

“Hey man. You must be _the Jaebeom?_ ” Jackson offered his hand for a handshake and Jaebeom took his hand with a confused smile. _The Jaebeom?_

“Oh, uh. Yeah, he knows,” Jinyoung must have noticed Jaebeom’s confused face. “He knows the fake relationship thing.”

Jaebeom just nodded and understood that they really are best friends to know that small thing.

“Nice to meet you,” Jackson smiled and gave a quick glance on the order taker, Mark, and smiled at him, too. Mark replied with a slight nod. Jinyoung proceeded to order for himself. “I’ll just find a seat,” Jackson told Jinyoung and the latter just nodded.

Jaebeom decided to properly introduce Jinyoung and Mark to each other.

“I remember now, you really are a regular customer,” Mark slowly nodded. “But uh, your friend. I haven’t… I haven’t seen him before,” Jaebeom is trying to control his laugh as he completely knows that his friend is trying to remain composed. But Mark, unfortunately, doesn’t have control over the fact that he blushes whenever he’s excited, embarrassed, or having an _interest_ in someone. Jinyoung seemed to notice what’s going on.

“Oh, my friend? Yeah, he’s a busy guy so it’s his first time today.” Jinyoung smirked and looked at Jaebeom to swiftly lift his eyebrows as if saying _I-got-your-friend._ “Your type?”

Jaebeom didn’t expect that Jinyoung would be asking Mark directly as if they’ve known each other for so long. He couldn’t control himself anymore and laughed at Mark as his face started to turn a darker shade of red.

“Wh-what? What are you saying?” Mark replied, panicking. He just glared at the laughing Jaebeom.

“He’s single, just an FYI.” Jinyoung informed Mark with a quick wink and Mark just pouted in defeat. “Talk to you later, hyung,” Jinyoung added, turning to Jaebeom and they chuckled at each other.

Jaebeom finished his shift earlier than Mark so he joined Jinyoung and Jackson on the table. This is Jaebeom’s favorite shift, he starts early but he gets to leave early as well. He loves the fact that he still has enough time to do what he needs to do after work, or just chill.

As if automatic, he sat next to Jinyoung, facing Jackson. The best friends look like they’re having a not-so-serious conversation and he felt bad for being a disturbance. He excused himself and hoping that he didn’t bother any conversation between them.

“Sorry to interrupt guys. I just have nowhere to go. I have to wait for Mark anyway.” Jaebeom apologetically stated and Jackson just shook his head.

“It’s all good. I actually wanna know you.” Jackson seems as nice as Jinyoung, easy to talk to. “How’s being a fake boyfriend of my Jinyoungie?” he added.

“My Jinyoungie?” Jaebeom uttered, it wasn’t supposed to be heard.

“Yah! Your question sounds like we’re literally dating.” Jinyoung frowned. “And can you stop saying _my Jinyoungie?_ You’re not my father nor my boyfriend,” he continued, rolling his eyes.

“I know I’m not your boyfriend, I will NEVER be. But I’m basically your father, I raised you!” Jackson comically replied, acting as if he was hurt by being disowned by his son.

“Just stop, Sseun-ah.” Jinyoung raised both his hands in front of Jackson’s face. “AND, we’re only acting boyfriends in front of Chanyeol and Jaebeom hyung’s ex, tho.”

Jaebeom is supposed to feel left out, or out-of-place. But for some reason, he is feeling entertained as if he is watching two brothers having a brotherly fight. He was just switching his gaze between them, depending on who’s talking. He even found out that he’s older than Jackson, just nearly 3 months, but he still wanted to be called hyung. Jackson just whined but didn’t even try to actually complain.

While he is being entertained by the two, his eyes suddenly landed on the one who entered the café.

_Seungyoon._

Jaebeom secretly nudged Jinyoung under the table by his knees so the latter slowly turned to him. He leaned in and whispered, “My ex is here.”

Jackson showed both of them a questioning face so Jaebeom also whispered to him about what’s happening. Seungyoon’s eyes seem to be a magnet that can quickly attract Jaebeom’s presence as he quickly saw him. Seungyoon, being thick-faced that he is, sat next to Jackson as if they know each other.

“Hey Beom-ah!” Seungyoon greeted and made himself comfortable, making himself belong to the circle. Jackson was surprised as he didn’t know him. “Wanna introduce me to your friends?”

Jaebeom just sighed. He didn’t expect that Seungyoon will turn out to be as annoying as he is right now. He feels like he is not talking to the Seungyoon he used to know. He feels like he is talking to a whole different person. Jaebeom realized that maybe, time changed him. It has been years after all. “Seungyoon, what do you want?”

Seungyoon just gave him a smirk, “Chill out. I just wanna meet your friends! I guess you really have other friends aside from the two that I know.” Jaebeom noticed the surprise in Jackson and Jinyoung’s faces. He completely knows that he is not the friendliest person, but he felt disrespected. He couldn’t believe that Seungyoon just said that in front of Jinyoung and Jackson.

Jackson commented, “With all due respect, uh, Seungyoon, right? You must not know him enough then. He is a great person so of course, he has friends.” Jaebeom was surprised that Jackson turns out to be nicer than he knows.

“By the way, a correction…” Jinyoung started, leaning his side closer to Jaebeom. “I’m not just a friend. I’m _the boyfriend._ Jinyoung here,” He continued, smugly. Jaebeom just pulled him closer by his waist and it didn’t go unnoticed by Seungyoon. Jaebeom celebrated in his head.

“Jackson. If you want to know.” Jackson sarcastically introduced himself.

“Are you not ordering anything?” Jaebeom asked Seungyoon who is now staring at Jinyoung, as if wanting to dig a hole in his head with the way he looks at him. Seungyoon shifted his gazed to Jaebeom but didn’t say anything. He just quickly stood up and they saw him ordered a take-out. Before leaving the café, Seungyoon glanced at them one last time and left.

They all audibly sighed in relief. They kept quiet for a few seconds, but they suddenly chuckled at the same that turned into full laughs.

“That was… weird,” Jackson commented, still trying to process what just happened. “Sorry to interfere by the way. I wasn’t thinking,” he added.

Jaebeom quickly shook his head. Jackson shouldn’t be sorry for what he did or say. Jaebeom was completely grateful for what he did, and he thought that he didn’t deserve it. He just met Jackson today and he was already being saved by him.

“Hey, you don’t have to be sorry. I actually want to thank you for what you just did. You didn’t have to do it.” Jaebeom assured and thank him. Jackson just nodded at him in response and told him that he just did what he had to do. Jackson considers him as his friend, not just an acquaintance, as he is close to Jinyoung as well.

“He might be crazy sometimes, but he really is a great friend.” Jinyoung complimented Jackson and the latter just gave him an adorable face of gratefulness. Jinyoung quickly shoves his face as he found it cringey.

“I know you love me,” Jackson just winked at him. “And just letting you both know, Jaebeom hyung's ex is gone so…” he added, eyeing Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s position right now with a mischievous smile.

Jaebeom didn’t even realize that they are still in their previous position. Jinyoung’s side is still comfortably leaning on his chest. His hand is also still resting on Jinyoung’s waist. They quickly moved away from each other when they both realized it, and both mumbled a ‘sorry.’

Jaebeom knows that he felt too comfortable and he just wanted to hit his head for being so stupid and not realizing it soon. He thought that he might have made Jinyoung uncomfortable.

Jackson groaned at the sight. “What will you do without me?” he teased. Jinyoung just rolled his eyes.

After an hour, Mark finished his shift. He was surprised to see Jaebeom sitting with Jinyoung and Jackson. Jaebeom quickly called him to sit with them and he shyly took the seat next to Jackson. Mark just gave Jaebeom a _what-are-you-doing_ look and Jaebeom just replied with a teasing smile.

“Oh, Jackson, this is Mark.” Jaebeom introduced. “Mark, Jackson.”

Jackson offered his hand for a handshake and Mark awkwardly took it. They exchanged their _nice-to-meet-you’s_ and Jaebeom noticed that Mark’s hand was slightly shaking, but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure if it’s just his imagination or not.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Jinyoung interrupted, asking Mark and Jaebeom. “Jackson and I were planning to go to the amusement park since we both have our day-offs tomorrow.”

It has been a while since Jaebeom had fun with friends. He was having dinner with Mark and BamBam from time to time, but they haven’t done activities such as going to the amusement park for so long. The last time they went there was probably around a year ago.

“We don’t have plans today. I just waited for Mark so we could go home at the same time.” Jaebeom replied.

“I have work tomorrow but it’ll be in the afternoon so, I’m free tonight,” Mark responded with a smile.

Jackson slightly jumped on his seat. “Okay then! Let’s all go!” Mark and Jaebeom were surprised with Jackson suddenly put his arm around Mark’s shoulder. Mark suddenly looked tiny beside Jackson.

Jinyoung and Jaebeom looked at each other, trying to control their smile with pursed lips. Jackson got confused with them and realized too late what he just did so he quickly pulled his arm and apologized to a blushing Mark.

Jinyoung, again, interrupted them to prevent further awkwardness. “Alright! Let’s go then!”

The amusement park is full of tourists and children running around. It is busy, as always, but it’s not too crowded so they could still enjoy it.

They immediately rode the extreme rides that were suggested by Jackson, who surprisingly was the loudest and most scared while riding the roller coasters. They couldn’t stop laughing at how he kept on suggesting what to try next, but he was the one who wanted to leave the line as soon as it’s their time. They kept changing who sits next to who so everyone could experience how loud Jackson could be. They eventually got tired and decided to rest by riding the carousel.

“When will you stop acting like the bravest?” Jinyoung said, laughing at Jackson.

“I may be loud but I’m still brave as I keep riding all these freakin’ crazy rides,” Jackson confidently replied.

After riding the carousel, they got hungry, so they needed to find food.

Jaebeom didn’t expect how clingy Jinyoung could be. He noticed that he kept holding onto their arms whenever he gets the chance. He even clung onto Mark a few minutes ago as if they are the true best friends. Jinyoung is currently clinging onto Jaebeom and it’s been the longest he stayed, Jaebeom isn’t even complaining.

“What do you wanna eat, hyung?” Jinyoung softly asked and Jaebeom looked at him and noticed how close they are right now. But Jinyoung doesn’t seem to mind.

He noticed how Jinyoung’s eyes are bigger than he expected. More like, his irises are bigger than normal, and he finds it amusing. It looks like he is wearing contact lenses. His eyebrows are thick but just _perfect_ for his face. His eyelashes aren’t long, but the length is just right. Jaebeom doesn’t even know why he is scanning his face, but he thought that he should stop this soon.

“I… uh… uhmm,” Jaebeom stutters. “I kinda’… Let’s just find corn dogs,” he thanks himself for finally making a clear sentence. Jinyoung just smiled and pulled him to lead him to a corn dog stall. He seemed to know where that is.

Jackson and Mark just followed them, they look like they are having a simple conversation, Mark chuckling from time to time. Jaebeom thought _they look cute together._ They really do. Jaebeom smiled to himself as he is happy for his friend.

“Yah. Why are you smiling?” Jinyoung innocently asked. Jaebeom didn’t even notice that they just arrived at a corn dog store.

“Oh, uh. It’s just that… Mark and Jackson looked cute together.” Jaebeom whispered, leaning closer to making sure he couldn’t be heard by the two. Jinyoung slowly nodded as approval.

“I find them cute, too. Mark hyung’s obviously single, right?” Jinyoung also whispered and Jaebeom quickly nodded and smiled.

They were cut off by Jackson who suddenly appeared in between them, arms resting on their shoulders. “What are you two whispering, huh? Are plotting something?” Jackson shifting his gaze between them. Mark appeared on Jaebeom’s side.

“It’s none of your business,” Jinyoung replied, sticking his tongue out as a tease.

“Ouch, my best friend’s hiding something from me! I can’t believe this!”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Jinyoung just patted Jackson’s head.

It’s getting dark, so they decided to just enjoy the carnival games. They started playing as individuals, but they suddenly became competitive and taking sides, so they naturally got in pairs. It’s not even Jinyoung with Jackson and Jaebeom with Mark, because normally, it should be like that. But Jaebeom became partners with Jinyoung, and Jackson with Mark. It was mostly Jaebeom and Mark who are playing, Jackson and Jinyoung became their cheerleaders or hype men.

“Yah! Jackson! Stop!” Mark shouted, hiding his face with one hand while the other is being held by Jackson, guiding, more like forcing him to dance in the middle in front of the crowd.

They had a bet that whichever team gets the least amount of win, they will need to do a crazy dance in front of everyone. Jinyoung and Jaebeom are enjoying it too much, both taking a video of their friends embarrassing themselves. Jaebeom thank himself in his head for always bringing his film camera so he took some pictures as well.

“They’re not gonna remember us, hyung! Just have fun!” Jackson replied, suddenly pulling Mark and holding both of his hands so he wouldn’t have the chance to hide his face. Mark just smiled at him and nodded. Jackson tried to do a spin together, raising their arms, shaking their bodies, jumping, and whatsoever. They stopped when they both got tired, laughing at each other.

“You really are shy, aren’t you, Mark hyung?” Jinyoung smiling, meeting the two in the middle. Mark is hiding his face, again, with both hands.

“He’s not gonna forget about this, for sure,” Jaebeom stated, patting his friend’s shoulder.

Jaebeom fully knows that Mark is only outgoing when he is with his friends, he knows that he couldn’t imagine doing crazy things in front of a crowd. But today was different, he just did something that is outside of his comfort zone, which is definitely a good thing.

“But you did great!” Jackson commented, resting his arm around Mark’s shoulder. This time, no hesitations, his arm stayed there. Jaebeom smiled at the sight.

“I couldn’t believe this,” Mark groaned, voice muffled under his hands. They just laughed it him but assured him that people are surely going to forget what they look like. They will only remember what they did, but not them exactly.

They found a perfect spot to wait for the fireworks. Jinyoung told them that this is what he likes the most and he’s always waiting for it whenever he goes here. The four of them took a picture together with Jaebeom’s film camera before the firework show starts. Jaebeom also took a picture of Mark and Jackson who are both playing on their phones, but unusually close to each other. Jinyoung borrowed his film camera so they could take a selca together.

It took another 5 minutes before the fireworks show started. They all took out their phones to record the first few seconds.

It’s also been a while since Jaebeom experienced this, relaxing and just looking at bright lights and beautiful fireworks. Mark must be right when he told him that he looked stressed as if he carries the world because he really is stressed.

He just realized that he wasn’t completely happy. Well, no one is a hundred percent happy, but he knew that something was really missing. He admitted that it took him too long to realize that. But Jaebeom also knows that something inside him changed recently. He became happier than he used to be. He was having strange feelings when Seungyoon came back, but it was more strange that he became happier and it wasn’t even because of Seungyoon.

Late night is really chilly, and he noticed that Jinyoung is continuously rubbing his hands together, trying to warm it up. Jinyoung gave him a quick glance and smiled at him, he might have felt that Jaebeom is looking at him.

“You need help?” Jaebeom asked and Jinyoung looked at him again, questioning. He just looked at his hands and Jinyoung quickly understood what he was saying.

“Oh uh… no need,” Jinyoung quickly responded, but still rubbing his hands together. It must not be working.

Jaebeom’s hands have always been warm and he knows it, so he doesn’t have a problem warming up a cold hand. “I insist,” he quickly moved closer and took Jinyoung hands between his. “Damn, you’re cold-blooded,” he teased as if his heart isn’t beating fast.

Jinyoung looks evidently surprised, but he didn’t pull his hands. He looked back at the sky and continued watching the fireworks, letting Jaebeom warm his hands up.

Jaebeom moved back a little, still holding Jinyoung’s hands, and slowly looked at him. He made sure that he isn’t caught even through a peripheral view.

He stared, and he stared.

He pulled his one hand that was the one under Jinyoung’s hand and kept the other one above. He let their hands rest on his one knee so he could get his film camera. He quickly took a picture of Jinyoung that is perfectly lit under the colorful fireworks. He immediately put back his camera on his bag and enveloped Jinyoung’s hands between his, again.

He just stared at him, couldn’t even control himself from looking away. He just let himself look at Jinyoung because he thought that the other deserves it, he deserves the admiration. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this right now. What he just knows is that Jinyoung is _beautiful._ He really is.

Jinyoung smiled, still looking at the sky.

Jaebeom mirrored him, still staring at him.

Fireworks were long forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the chance to update but this was honestly rushed. :(  
> By the way, I mentioned in the last chapter that I might do 10 chapters but I don't think I can actually do it.  
> I'm not promising anything, I'm just hoping that I'll get to finish this fic as soon as possible. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short update. :(

“You both really went to the amusement park without me?!” BamBam exclaimed.

Both Jaebeom and Mark were already expecting a whiny BamBam. They finally got a chance to meet up with him after days of having different work shifts and busy schedules. They all decided to go to a mall and do window shopping. BamBam also invited Youngjae and Yugyeom. They just kept walking, trying to look for clothing that could take their interest.

“It wasn’t planned,” Jaebeom started. “I mean, Jinyoung and Jackson planned it, but we were just added, you know,” he continued, and Mark just agreed in the background. BamBam looked at them, surprised, probably noticed a different name aside from Jinyoung.

“You have new friends, again? Next week you will have another one and not invite me again,” BamBam sulked, but they know he is just being overly dramatic.

“Wait, hyung. You said, Jinyoung and Jackson?” Youngjae surprisingly asked that caught everyone’s attention.

“Are they best friends?” Yugyeom asked as if adding to Youngjae’s question.

“Oh, yeah. How do you know?” Mark asked back.

“This might be an overused statement, but it is really a small world,” Youngjae laughs. “Jinyoung hyung’s my cousin.”

“No way,” Mark couldn’t believe what he just heard. “So, you’re telling me you know them, too, Gyeom-ah?” he asked his brother.

“Yup, I hang out with them sometimes,” Yugyeom replied as if it’s not a big deal. “But it’s been a while, though.”

“Yah, Bam-ah. How come you don’t know them?” Jaebeom asked a bewildered BamBam.

“Duh, I only see these two,” he admitted.

“But how do you know them?” Youngjae, asking Jaebeom and Mark. “I still can’t believe that my world will be this small.”

“Uh, the thing is-“ Jaebeom got interrupted by BamBam.

“Jaebeom hyung’s dating your cousin,” he revealed.

Both Youngjae and Yugyeom exclaimed a _WHAT_. BamBam isn’t helping at all. Jaebeom sighed and quickly shook his head. “No, no… that’s not it.”

He told them everything, from the bus episode to the present. Jaebeom didn’t foresee that this will happen. If he knew that more people will find out about their _fake relationship,_ he wouldn’t have started it in the first place. He just couldn’t bear inconveniencing Jinyoung more each day. _It was a stupid idea,_ Jaebeom said to himself.

“That’s… a lot to take in,” Youngjae overwhelmingly replied and Yugyeom just went speechless. “Anyway, I know that Chanyeol guy,” he continued.

“Is he a good guy?” Mark asked for Jaebeom.

“Jinyoung said he is but I don’t know him personally so…” Jaebeom uttered but didn’t go unheard by them.

“Well, I don’t wanna be a hater or something but the first time I saw him, I wasn’t comfortable with him. Then I found out that he is interested in Jinyoung hyung so I tried my best to know him more. But I found him creepy, to be honest,” Youngjae shared. “He’s a good guy but then, he acts like a stalker sometimes. He used to know Jinyoung hyung’s schedule and whereabouts. He isn’t crazy, he just makes me uncomfortable.”

“The fact that he makes you uncomfortable, then it’s worse for Jinyoung then,” Jaebeom countered.

Jaebeom’s phone suddenly went ringing, indicating that he is getting a call. Speaking of the _angel,_ it’s Jinyoung. He excused himself and took the call, the boys continued checking clothes that could be added to their wardrobe.

“Hello?” Jaebeom started.

“ _Hyung, I need your help. When are you free?”_ Jinyoung, whispering.

“Why are you whispering? I’m free right now. I’m just with friends, window shopping.”

_“It’s just uh… I’m with Chanyeol and pretending that I have to take a call, again,”_ Now it’s speaking of the devil.

“What? Why?”

_“He visited me here at work, it seems like he knows the time I’m off,”_ He really acts like a stalker sometimes, Youngjae’s right. _“He’s asking me for dinner, again.”_

“Wait, did you even tell him that you already have a _boyfriend?_ ”

“ _No…”_ Jinyoung replied. Jaebeom could hear the pout in his voice even though he can’t see him. _“I’m sorry.”_ Jaebeom doesn’t know why Jinyoung’s saying sorry but he is just concerned.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. I don’t know why you’re saying it but it’s just that… it’ll help. He may not completely stop following you, but he still might, you know?” Jaebeom heard Jinyoung’s sigh on the other line. “Stay there. I’ll pick you up.”

_“What? Hyung you don’t have to. I’ll handle this.”_ Jinyoung insisted.

“What’s the sense of me being your fake boyfriend then?” Jaebeom quickly countered. “I started this mess so let _me_ handle it.”

“ _Hyung…”_

“Just message me your work’s address. See you, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom didn’t let him reply and ended the call. He swiftly put back his phone in his pocket and find his friends.

Jaebeom had to tell them that Jinyoung needs his help. He sincerely apologized for not going through their plan for today, but they all understood the situation, so they dismissed him without a second thought.

\-------

Jaebeom took 20 minutes to arrive at the restaurant where Jinyoung works in. The younger is having a conversation with Chanyeol near the front counter that obviously he didn’t initiate. Jinyoung saw him as soon as he entered, and they have to act that they are really excited to see each other by giving each other a hug.

“Hyung… you’re late,” Jinyoung said with a pout and making sure that Chanyeol could hear see everything. Jaebeom knows that Jinyoung is acting so he must cooperate.

“I’m sorry. It was a rush hour,” Jaebeom doesn’t know what to do to make this believable but he just settled with kissing Jinyoung’s forehead. “Care to introduce me?” he pretended he doesn’t know Chanyeol.

“Oh, this is Chanyeol,” Jaebeom took Chanyeol’s hand that was waiting for a handshake, his other hand still resting on Jinyoung’s back. “Chanyeol, this is my boyfriend, Jaebeom.”

“Nice to me you, Jaebeom-ssi.” Chanyeol greeted, Jaebeom just nodded and smiled at him, hoping that it looks real enough. “Didn’t know that you have a boyfriend.”

Jinyoung panicked a little because Jaebeom felt that he flinched a little so Jaebeom answered for him instead. “Now you know,” he said with a closed-lip smile.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence so Jinyoung tried to interrupt and excuse himself to go the washroom. Jaebeom took his bag to carry and he was left with Chanyeol. When he was about to start a conversation, Chanyeol beat him to it.

“So, you really are the boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked, mockingly. His tone sounds like he isn’t believing anything. Jaebeom was taken aback but he will not let himself be shaken.

“I am,” Jaebeom confidently replied. Chanyeol just gave him a mischievous smile, and it annoyed him to the bones.

“I don’t believe you,” Chanyeol replied, without any signs of hesitation. Out of nowhere, Jaebeom felt challenged and willing to do everything just to make their setup convincing.

Jaebeom chuckled, trying to provoke him. “Funny. Why would you say that?”

“Because I know you’re faking it. I have my ways,” Chanyeol smirked at him. “I know you know I like Jinyoung. I’m glad that he’s not really taken.”

Jaebeom felt irritated with Chanyeol’s behavior, acting like he knows everything. “You know nothing. I am his boyfriend and you can’t do anything about it,” Jaebeom sternly replied. He hates the fact that this side of Chanyeol will never be seen by Jinyoung.

They were both saved by the bell when Jinyoung came back. Jaebeom clearly saw the change in Chanyeol’s appearance, he looks like he didn’t do anything, as if nothing happened. Jinyoung noticed that he looked a bit bothered so he asked him if he’s fine, and Jaebeom just assure him that he is okay. He quickly interlaced their hands, he needed support.

“Uh, we have to go now,” Jinyoung told Chanyeol. Jaebeom held onto Jinyoung tighter and Jinyoung took a quick glance at him and caressed their hands with his other hand.

“Oh, I think I’m going the other way,” Chanyeol acting like the most tamed sheep you will ever meet. “See you again soon, I guess?” Jinyoung just replied with a nod, trying not the verbally say yes because obviously, he doesn’t want to see him again and be forced to go out for a dinner.

The three of them went out at the same time and Chanyeol crossed the street as he is going the other way. He waved at them from the other side and the two just awkwardly waved back. 5 minutes have passed and both buses haven’t arrived yet and Jaebeom is strangely quiet. He is still holding onto Jinyoung but also staring at the ground. Jinyoung couldn’t seem to handle the atmosphere anymore and asked, “Are you okay, hyung?”

Jaebeom looked up to him and took a quick glance at the other side of the street and Chanyeol is obviously also still waiting for his bus. Chanyeol could probably tell that Jaebeom is looking at him so he looked back. Jaebeom shifted his gaze to Jinyoung and sighed. He needs to tell him.

“A while ago, Chanyeol and I had a small talk and…” Jaebeom took a deep breath and continued. “Apparently, he might know that we’re not real. He knows that we’re faking this relationship.”

Jinyoung stared at him, blinking slowly. “I hope this is not too much to ask but, are you willing to do everything to make this convincing?” Jaebeom just screamed in his head because this is what he just thought not so long ago, that he is willing to do everything to make their setup believable. There was just this strange feeling of doing everything for Jinyoung.

Jaebeom nodded in response but Jinyoung smiled at him with an apology. Jaebeom doesn’t know why Jinyoung kept apologizing for the smallest things because he shouldn’t, he doesn’t need to. Jaebeom doesn’t even know why he is apologizing in the first place. He was about to scold Jinyoung that he should stop saying sorry over everything, but he got distracted when Jinyoung untangled their intertwined fingers to wrap his arms around Jaebeom’s neck. Jinyoung closed his eyes and he mumbled another apology.

The next thing he knew is he was being pulled by Jinyoung and their lips touched.

Jinyoung kissed him.

It was just a peck, but it was enough to shake his whole being. Jinyoung slowly opened his eyes and was quickly met by Jaebeom’s gaze.

“I hope it’s enou—hyung?” Jinyoung got startled when Jaebeom pulled him by his waist. Jaebeom locked his arms around it.

Jaebeom, again, doesn’t know what he is doing. He felt something that he shouldn’t feel. Something that he knows he will regret later. Is he trying his best to convince Chanyeol? Well, it has always been the mission. Is he mad that Jinyoung just kissed him? Hell no. Is he disappointed that the kiss was too short? He _might be._ He’s feeling butterflies in his stomach and the only thing he wants to do right now is to kiss Jinyoung again. So, he did.

He closed his eyes to slowly lean in and he captured Jinyoung’s lips with his. Jaebeom pulled him closer if that’s even possible. He held onto him as though Jinyoung will run away. He slowly, carefully moved his lips trying not to scare Jinyoung away. Jinyoung closed his eyes and kissed back. He is kissing back.

It was enough to slow down Jaebeom’s world.

Jinyoung locked his arms that are still around Jaebeom necked and kissed Jaebeom deeper. Jinyoung’s lips are so soft and full. Jaebeom’s getting dizzy, not literally, but he feels crazy inside. _What is happening?_

They pulled away at the same time, trying to catch their breath. They kept their foreheads touching, trying to collect the courage to face each other again. Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom into a tight hug, and Jaebeom did the same. They need to talk about what just happened.

They both saw that the bus on the other side just left and they assumed that Chanyeol went in there. They fully know that Chanyeol saw them kissing and it’s what matters the most right now. _Is it really?_

They pulled away from the hug when they saw their bus arriving. Jaebeom held Jinyoung’s hand, the latter didn’t let go. They decided to go to the park near their places to unwind and talk. The rest of the ride was quiet, it felt like if someone talks, something will break between them.

Jaebeom couldn’t let go of Jinyoung’s hand, not now. Not now that he is battling himself inside, unsure of everything. He’s grateful that he met Jinyoung, the most considerate person he knew. He also hates himself because it seems like he’s taking advantage of Jinyoung so he slowly removed his hand from Jinyoung’s, but he immediately missed it.

Jaebeom just stayed looking out at the window even though he can see from his peripheral view that Jinyoung is looking at him with concern in his eyes. He heard the younger sigh and play at his phone.

\-------

When they reached the stop near the park, they quietly walked side by side and they sat on the swing. Jinyoung started to swing himself a little bit, Jaebeom stayed still.

“Jinyoung,” he finally got the courage to speak. The younger stopped himself and just waited for Jaebeom to continue. “Uh. Do you know that I’m friends with Yugyeom and Youngjae?”

Jaebeom knows that it’s not the best time to bring it up, but he is trying to change the atmosphere and hoping that it’ll work.

“Wh-what? How?” Jinyoung looked at him in dazed. “So, you know that Youngjae’s my cousin?”

“I just found it out a few hours ago, before I pick you up,” Jaebeom chuckled. “Yugyeom is Mark’s younger brother, by the way, if you want another surprise,” he added with a smile and Jinyoung looked really surprised.

“Wow, it really is a small world.”

It suddenly went quiet again, Jaebeom’s plan of shifting the atmosphere obviously didn’t work. Jaebeom surely regretted that he couldn’t control himself. He’s hating himself again.

“Stop beating yourself up,” Jinyoung blurted out and he looked at him, he’s already staring. “We need to talk about it, hyung. I need answers, too.”

“If you’re not gonna say anything, I will,” Jinyoung has always been direct to the point, he never hesitated. “I know it’s tiring to hear this from me but I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But I think my apology doesn’t make sense because you kissed me, too, and I kissed you back. I guess that was really enough to make this relationship believable. I know Chanyeol saw us, so I think it was a success,” he doesn’t sound someone that accomplished something so Jaebeom assumed that he still has something to say.

“But why do I feel worse? I feel like there’s something that you’re not telling me. You were strangely quiet after the kiss. Was it too much? Was I trying too hard? Please, hyung. Please let me know because I don’t even know what to feel right now,” Jinyoung continued, tone almost sounds like no emotion at all.

Was it really too much? Jaebeom knows it wasn’t. Was Jinyoung trying too hard? Another no, because Jaebeom knows that they both have a mission, and it was just part of their plan. Nothing is too much nor too little. Jinyoung did nothing wrong. Jaebeom did, at least he believes so.

He shouldn’t have kissed him after the peck. It should have been enough, but he was greedy. He wanted more than enough, and he despises himself for it.

“I was just… I got carried away and now I feel bad because I know it was over the boundary,” Jaebeom is not only trying to convince Jinyoung, he’s also trying to convince himself that yes, he just got carried away. “I’m sorry for what I did, _it was a mistake_.” Jinyoung just looked at him for a few seconds and quickly turn his gaze to the sky. It’s starting to get a little bit darker.

“ _Got carried away… a mistake…”_ Jinyoung repeated, softly. “ _Okay…”_ he quickly stood up Jaebeom followed him.

“Jinyoung-ah…”

“I’m going home.” Jinyoung started walking and Jaebeom grabbed him by his wrist.

“I’ll walk you home-“

“No need. I’m just- I’m tired,” Jinyoung replied with a straight face, slowly removing Jaebeom’s hold from his wrist. “See you when I see you, hyung,” he added with a forced smile, it didn’t even reach his eyes.

Jaebeom wanted to follow him, but it felt like his feet are glued on the floor.

He wanted to follow him but it’s too late, Jinyoung is already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... they finally kissed. lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a chance to update! I had too much school works so this is kind of rushed as well. But I hope you still enjoy it!

“Thank you! Come again!” Jinyoung said goodbye to the customers and immediately cleaned up the table that was left with used dishes.

It’s been 2 years since Jinyoung started working in this Korean restaurant. It’s not the fanciest, nor the lowest class restaurant. It’s a middle-class type of place that you would like to go to. The employees are the nicest people Jinyoung has ever met that’s why even though work is tiring sometimes, he could manage to endure it knowing that he got such genuine people on his side.

Jinyoung graduated with a scriptwriting diploma but he still hasn’t gotten the chance to land a full-time job in the said field. He used to work in different companies in different work fields while waiting for a chance to be an official scriptwriter. He hasn’t given up yet, he never will.

“Jinyoung. I haven’t seen your boyfriend for so long. Is he not gonna pick you up today?” His manager asked, the coolest and kindest old lady he knows.

It’s been weeks since Chanyeol visited him, which was the time that Jaebeom picked him up for an act. It’s also been weeks since they’ve seen each other because apparently, they didn’t need each other that much. Chanyeol hasn’t bumped into him yet, and Jaebeom’s ex wasn’t bothering Jaebeom like he used to.

“Oh uh, ahjumma. The thing is…” He hasn’t told her that they are not real. “He isn’t really my boyfriend. We were just pretending.”

The surprise was evident in the old lady’s face. “Oh, is that so? It that for the Chanyeol guy?” Jinyoung nodded. She knows Chanyeol as the boy keeps visiting Jinyoung before that she thought they were in a relationship.

“I know it’s kinda stupid but uh, it’s my only way of rejecting him.” Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “He has always been nice to me, and I guess I’m too coward to reject him right to his face.”

The lady nodded slowly, listening to him attentively and understanding the situation. “Well, you said that the Chanyeol guy is a nice person so I think he will understand if you told him directly. It could have been easier, then you will not need a fake boyfriend for an act. Come to think of it.”

He knows full well that having a fake relationship is one of the dumbest things he has ever done but it’s too late now. “I am aware and I’m regretting it.” He stated, unconsciously playing with the bar towel he’s holding. “I shouldn’t have bothered Jaebeom hyung.”

“So, his name is Jaebeom?” She asked, more like a statement of finding out something. “He looks intimidating, but he seems a really nice guy. You like him?” Jinyoung’s eyes got wider with the question.

“Ahjumma, it’s not like that!” He replied in panic. “I told you, we’re not real.” He pouted.

The old lady chuckled. “But that doesn’t mean the feelings aren’t real.”

“He doesn’t like me that way. We barely even know each other that well.” Jinyoung replied. He knows that the older just like him as a friend. He knows it with the way the older reacted when they kissed a few weeks ago.

“But I am asking _you._ I’m asking about _your feelings.”_ She softly replied. “Do you like him?” She continued, looking straight into Jinyoung’s eyes.

He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what he feels about their set-up. He likes Jaebeom as a friend, for sure because he’s a great guy. He was about to reply but he was saved by the bell, literally, when the door chime ringed and customers when it.

“Take care of it.” The old lady just smiled at him and he nodded.

After an hour, JInyoung went for a quick break. When he checked his phone, he got a text message from Jaebeom 5 minutes ago:

_Jinyoung. I know it’s been awhile, but I need you. Are you at work?_

Jinyoung doesn’t know why his heart skipped a beat for a split second when he read, _I need you._ He immediately replied:

_Hey hyung. Yes, I’m at work. I’m just having a quick break. Why?_

It took 3 minutes for Jaebeom to reply:

_Uhmm. I had a shooting an hour ago and I got to work with Seungyoon again, and the team wanted to have a dinner outside._

_So basically, I’ll be with him and I purposely suggested the restaurant you work at. I’m sorry if this is so sudden but I just need you, so he doesn’t cling on me too much?_

_I really am sorry. But I haven’t seen you in a while, too, and I kinda miss my fake-boyfriend. :P_

Jinyoung smiled at the last statement, he didn’t expect Jaebeom to use such emoticon. He countered:

_I see. It’s totally fine, hyung. What time will you be here? I might be done with my shift by the time you guys finish your dinner._

_Don’t be sorry. I kinda miss my fake-boyfriend, too. LOL_

He was smiling the whole time he was texting. He really does miss Jaebeom. Jaebeom told him that they’ll arrive in around 15 minutes and that he should be ready with acting.

It actually took them 30 minutes to arrive and thankfully, there are seats enough for a group of 10 people. Jaebeom immediately saw him and of course, Jinyoung kept being professional so he just gave Jaebeom’s hand a squeeze and made sure that Seungyoon will notice. They exchanged a soft _hey_ and smiled at each other.

Seungyoon just kept staring at him with a poker face whenever he’s near their table, or when he’s refilling their glasses with water.

Jaebeom, on the other hand, is starting to get uncomfortable as Seungyoon kept putting food on his plate. He’s not complaining about the food, because he obviously loves food, but Seungyoon kept giving him everything to eat.

He knows that Seungyoon is giving Jinyoung death glares whenever possible, so he decided to confront him, “Stop staring at my boyfriend.” Seungyoon quickly looked at him as if he’s doing nothing to make Jinyoung uncomfortable. “Stop acting like you’re doing nothing. I can see you.”

“What? He’s a server, of course, it’s inevitable to look at him.”

“Looking and glaring are different things, Seungyoon,” Jaebeom replied, almost above a whisper. He’s making sure that only they are hearing their conversation. Seungyoon just rolled his eyes and Jinyoung arrived with a water pitcher to fill up their glasses. Jinyoung gave Jaebeom a wink before leaving their table when he saw Seungyoon looking at him, again. They’re having too much fun making Seungyoon pissed because it’s working.

Jinyoung finished his shift before Jaebeom’s team are done eating so he waited for him at the front counter.

“Are you waiting for him?” His manager asked.

“Uh, yeah. I’m waiting for Jaebeom hyung.”

“Chanyeol isn’t here. Still pretending?” The old lady replied with a smile and Jinyoung just chuckled. He finds it funny that the lady kept on insisting that they are a thing, that they are _real._

“Ahjumma…” He shook his head. “His ex-boyfriend is here so we have to pretend. We’re basically using each other.”

The old lady just sighed. “I can guarantee you that you’ll regret all of this in the end. I’m just warning you. Be careful with your heart, okay?” she stated, and Jinyoung just slowly nodded. She then continued calculating their bills.

Jinyoung knows that it’s not difficult to like someone like Jaebeom. He knows full well that Jaebeom is a likable person, but he is not planning to ruin something so special. Jaebeom would be too good for him, that Jaebeom deserves someone better.

\-----

As soon as they saw one another, they quickly gave each other a hug. Jaebeom suddenly whispered an _I miss you,_ but he replied audibly an _I’ve missed you too_ right in front of Seungyoon. He felt his heart skipped a beat, again, with the fact that Jaebeom whispered that statement. But he immediately brushed it off.

“Oh, you’re dating the server.” One of the team stated in surprise.

“Nice to meet you!” Another one greeted so everyone followed.

Jaebeom left them for a few minutes to pay for their meal. Seungyoon suddenly leaned in close to Jinyoung’s ears and said, “He’ll be mine, again, soon. You just wait.”

Jinyoung is surprised that Seungyoon still told him that even though Seungyoon should know by now that he and Jaebeom are dating, in a way. Jinyoung realized that the other is really desperate to have Jaebeom back. Jinyoung decided to also play the game.

“Try me.” He replied, with a mischievous smile on his to make sure that the other people of the team will not notice. “You may decide to do everything, but he will never come back to you. Stop hoping for something that will never ever happen.” He added in a whisper and kept the smile on his face.

Even before Seungyoon could reply, Jaebeom came back and wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s waist. They went outside but it was chilly, so he leaned a bit closer and Jaebeom side-hugged him to warm him up.

The team all bid their farewell but Seungyoon stayed for a few minutes, hugging himself.

“You know, it just makes me wonder. How long have you been dating?” Seungyoon asked with an annoying tone.

Jaebeom felt Jinyoung’s hand squeezing the hem of his hoodie. He knows that the younger doesn’t know what to say. “Two months,” Jaebeom swiftly replied.

“Funny, I’ve been back for two months, too. Isn’t it a coincidence?”

“I guess?” Jaebeom replied trying to control his temper.

Seungyoon started laughing that left both of them surprised. “You two… oh god. Stop pretending.” He continued laughing. “I know you all aren’t real. I can feel it.”

“Just stop this, Seungyoon. What do you want again this time?” Jaebeom just holds onto Jinyoung tighter, hoping that the younger still has space to properly breathe.

“Do you want me to record it? Because I’ll just keep saying it. I want you back.”

“Wow! You’re hella’ brave to say that in front of his boyfriend.” Jinyoung suddenly countered. “I already told you, you can try. But you’re just gonna’ waste your time. _He’s mine._ ”

“Jinyoung…” Jaebeom doesn’t know what to say aside from calling him.

“Oh, is it one-sided? Poor you,” Seungyoon is evidently trying to win the argument and Jaebeom is getting tired of this conversation.

“ _No,”_ Jaebeom said. “It’s not.”

“Jaebeom…” Seungyoon looks like he’s going crazy soon. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t know why you kept saying that we’re not real. Do you need proof?” Jaebeom smirked when he saw Seungyoon’s surprised face. But Jinyoung seemed surprised as well.

Jinyoung knows what’s going to happen next but he is still confused. He is confused as to why he is feeling _excited._

Jinyoung felt a pair of cold hands cupping his face. He was shocked that Jaebeom’s hands are cold when he knows that the older has always been _warm._ Jinyoung just kept holding onto the hem of Jaebeom’s hoodie _._ Jaebeom’s lips landed on his. Their eyes are half-opened.

No one moved, the only thing that they felt moving is a pair of feet running away from them. Jinyoung pulled away when he knew that Seungyoon is completely out of sight. He just stared at his feet, buying some time to return the neutral temperature of his burning cheeks.

“It worked again.” Jinyoung chuckled, awkwardly, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He just heard Jaebeom whispered _yeah_ and let his hands slide on Jinyoung’s arms.

Jaebeom felt proud that he finally controlled himself from kissing Jinyoung, again. It’s just really that addictive, he’s not going to lie. They remained silent and he pulled Jinyoung into a tight hug reasoning that it’s still chilly. He felt the younger laugh, but he hugged him back.

“Jinyoung, I have to tell you something…” Jaebeom started. “I know this is not the right time but uh...” He wanted to be honest. He doesn’t want to delay things. He doesn’t want to regret something in the end. “I just want to be honest and I just want to let you know that…”

“You have a real boyfriend now?” Jinyoung cut him off. He doesn’t know where this thought is coming.

“What?” He pulled away, but still holding onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. “No! I wouldn’t have kissed you if I have one.” It’s too late when he realized how he worded things, he regretted it.

“Oh…”

“Uh. Wait, that’s not supposed be said,” Jaebeom panicked. “Jinyoung, I li—”

“Hyung, don’t…” Jinyoung interrupted again. “Don’t say it.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry…”

“Did I just…” Jaebeom gulped audibly. “Did I just get... rejected…” he continued, whispering.

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung said, slowly pulling away from Jaebeom even though he immediately misses Jaebeom’s body heat. “I… I have to go.”

Jaebeom was left alone standing, again.

Before Jaebeom tries to follow Jinyoung, the younger is gone, again.

\-----

Jackson has always been the bestest friend of Jinyoung. He knows when Jinyoung is hiding or lying about something. Jackson can tell that Jinyoung is having a hard time determining his feelings. He had always wanted the best for him, and he knows something that will make him happy. But he does not understand why his friend is preventing himself from being happy when that something is already close to him.

Jinyoung told him about what happened a few days ago in the restaurant. Jinyoung told him that Jaebeom almost, _almost,_ confessed but he didn’t let him finish.

“What is holding you back?” Jackson asked, almost halfway finished with his half-gallon of vanilla ice cream, comfortably sitting in his bed with his back against the headboard.

Jinyoung just sighed, also almost halfway through with his half-gallon of cookies and cream ice cream, sitting at the edge of Jackson’s bed.

What is holding him back? Fear. He’s afraid. He’s scared of what is happening and what is about to happen. He is scared that maybe, just maybe, Jaebeom’s feelings aren’t real. That maybe he is just lonely and getting carried away with their pretend relationship.

“I’m just… really scared. I’m scared that in the future, he will realize that he doesn’t really like me. That he misinterpreted his own feelings because we are pretending to be in a relationship.” Jinyoung felt full, he doesn’t even finish his ice cream and ended up playing with the handle of his spoon. “I don’t know anymore.”

“But I can see that you’re being genuine, Nyeong.” Jackson moved closer to him, softly caressing his back. “You were happy these days. Yours are real, your feelings are real.”

Is he really being real? Or is he getting carried away as well?

But he knows now, he’s sure now. He likes Jaebeom.

“He might get carried away, but the fact that your feelings toward him are real, doesn’t it make his feelings real, too?” Jackson continues, putting aside their unfinished dessert. “I haven’t told you this, but I guess I have to tell you now.”

“What are you saying Sseunah?”

“Well, remember when we were watching the fireworks at Amusement Park?” Jinyoung slowly nodded, letting Jackson continue. “Mark hyung and I quickly got closer that day actually. But anyway,” Jinyoung just chuckles at the sight of Jackson’s cheeks turning slightly pink. “This is about you. I don’t know if you saw it but Jaebeom hyung took a picture of you. Did you know that?” No, he didn’t know, he didn’t notice.

“I—I didn’t know. I guess I was too focused on the fireworks,” He suddenly remembered how Jaebeom warmed up his cold hands. He misses him.

“Now you know. That was sweet of him, by the way. Aside from the fact that you guys are holding each other’s hands.”

“He was just warming—”

“I know, I know,” Jackson chuckles. “But did you also know that he was staring at you the whole time?” Jinyoung shook his head. He realized that he’s been clueless all this time. “He wasn’t even paying attention at the fireworks. He was literally staring at you. I think he already likes you at that time. I don’t know.”

“I don’t know,” he whispers.

“Give yourself a chance to be happier. Okay? Whatever happens, I’ll be here, you know that,” Jackson patted his shoulder. “I can tell that Jaebeom hyung is a great guy. And you guys look great together.”

“You and Mark hyung look great together, too,” Jinyoung replied teasingly. Jackson’s cheeks turn red.

“Yah! Why did it suddenly shift to me? Tonight is your night!” Jackson tried to hide his flushed face with both hands, Jinyoung just laughs at him.

“What? I’m just stating what I’m seeing! He’s single, you’re single. You might be the opposite of each other, but for some reason, you guys clicked. You know.” He lied on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Jackson did the same.

They ended up talking about random stuff and Jinyoung decided to stay for the night.

He will deal with everything in the next few days. For now, he will only deal with the fact that he finally admitted to himself that he likes Jaebeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the very long wait! I just got busy and then after that, I was experiencing writer's block so I couldn't write anything. :(
> 
> This is a rushed one because I don't wanna leave you all hanging. I will focus on one of my social media AUs for a bit and then hopefully, write another fanfic here. :)
> 
> Enjoy this short last chapter...

“I really like him,” Jaebeom whispers. “I miss him, too.”

“I know,” Mark caresses his back. “But why are you saying it with so much sadness?”

“Did you perhaps, get rejected, hyung?” BamBam asks softly, trying his best not to hurt the older’s feeling.

Jaebeom sighs. Did he get rejected? No, that’s what he wants to believe. “Not directly. No,” he says. “When I was about to say it, he interrupted me. It’s like, he knew I’m gonna say it and he stopped me. I don’t know why he did that.”

It’s been a week since that scenario at the restaurant happened. It has been a week since they last talked to each other.

“I don’t know what to say aside from you guys should talk about it,” Mark replies. “Do you need help?”

“I could be of help, too, since I’m close with Youngjae hyung,” BamBam added.

As much as he wants to talk to Jinyoung right now, Jaebeom does not want to include more people in his doings. “Don’t worry about it, guys. I’ll fix this. I might not know the outcome, but I know I can fix this.”

His friends just lightly tap his shoulder before they open the café.

_Just another day of not seeing Jinyoung._

\-------

The door chime rings for the last customers exiting the restaurant and Jinyoung quickly turns off the ‘open’ sign.

“Jinyoung,” the old lady calls. “You know that the restaurant will be under renovation in the next few days, right?”

“Yes, ahjumma,” Jinyoung nods. “Do you need me to do anything?”

“No, you don’t need to do anything. I just wanted to let you know that you’ll still receive something like your actual income since it’s not under your control if the restaurant closes for a short period of time.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” Jinyoung hugs his manager. “I wasn’t expecting anything but thank you!”

“Aigoo. You’re one of my best servers so you deserve it,” the old lady whispers and hugs Jinyoung back, he chuckles. “Let me breathe, okay? Don’t hug me too much, your boyfriend might suddenly arrive here and get jealous.”

“Ahjumma…” Jinyoung whines and lets go.

“Oh, speaking of boyfriend, I haven’t seen Jaebeom for so long,” the old lady says, with a bit of teasing tone.

“Ahjumma, how many times do I have to tell you that he’s not really my boyfriend?”

“But you both acted like you are a real couple.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, “We’re just great actors, that’s all.” That’s what he believes.

“That’s not what I see, if you want me to be honest,” she replies, looking at Jinyoung over her eyeglasses. “I’ve only seen the most genuine smile you have when you were with him.”

Jinyoung stays speechless, playing with his fingers. He looks like he is being scolded by his grandmother for not taking care of himself. The old lady sounds serious, but soft at the same time.

“I just want you to take care of your heart. I want you to be happy and I know you know what will make you truly happy,” the old lady continues.

Jinyoung just nods and proceeds to do his tasks before closing the restaurant.

Was he being too obvious? Did he forget to guard his heart? He keeps failing to remember that they are just pretending to be boyfriends, that their only mission is to keep their respective admirers away from them.

But the mission has been long forgotten.

\-------

It’s the first time for Jaebeom to serve Chanyeol as his customer at the café, and the latter also looks surprise.

“It’s nice to see you again, Jaebeom-ssi. I haven’t seen you for a while, I only see Jinyoung at his work. You don’t pick him up anymore?” Chanyeol sounds teasing, and it annoys Jaebeom to the bones. “Oh, are you two getting tired of your relationship, already? I mean, it’s _fake_ anyway, right?”

“I would appreciate it if we don’t talk about personal stuff at my workplace. I would also appreciate it if you could stop interfering with my relationship with Jinyoung,” Jaebeom remains composed. “Here’s your order by the way. Enjoy and have a good day.”

Chanyeol just chuckles but before he leaves, “You’re too professional, Jaebeom-ssi. But good luck, I guess? Don’t worry about letting him go, I’m always here to catch him.”

Before Jaebeom could reply, Mark butts in. “Your cappuccino might get cold, you should drink it now or it’ll be a waste,” Mark says with a forced smile. Chanyeol just hisses and leaves the café.

“What the heck,” Mark says, wiping a non-existent sweat on his forehead.

“So, who’s that?” BamBam asks.

“That’s Jinyoung’s admirer, Chanyeol.” The two just sigh, not even surprised.

Jaebeom is not annoyed with what Chanyeol just said to him. What keeps bogging his mind is the fact that Chanyeol is seeing Jinyoung more than he does.

Jaebeom didn’t even expect that his day would get any worse, but here is Seungyoon, waiting for him to close the café. He wanted to walk pass by Seungyoon but the latter stops him.

“Jaebeom, I’m sorry but I’m not here to make a scene,” Seungyoon says. “I’m leaving tomorrow and I just wanna talk to you,” he walks toward Jaebeom.

Jaebeom dismisses Mark and BamBam and tells them to go ahead. He turns to face a sad-looking Seungyoon. “What do you need?” he replies, emotionless.

“I just… I just wanna know if there’s really no chance, for us? Like, at all? Should I really give up?” Seungyoon asks, harmless.

“Seungyoon. We were once friends, and that’s the only thing I could give. Please don’t hold onto me because it’ll not change a thing. I’m sorry,” Jaebeom sincerely replies.

Jaebeom doesn’t hate him, he just can’t stand the idea of dating Seungyoon again. He just simply can’t see him in that way anymore.

“Don’t be sorry. I should be sorry. I was just… so desperate and I loved you so much. But I guess it wasn’t meant to be,” Seungyoon titters. “You must really like Jinyoung, a lot.”

“I really do,” Jaebeom quickly replies, without hesitation. “You’ll meet someone better, that’s for sure. Stay safe wherever you’re going,” he taps Seungyoon’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Seungyoon bows. “See you again when I see you. Goodbye.”

They slowly part ways, with a proper closure this time. For some reason, their hearts feel lighter than they used to.

Before he goes home, Jaebeom decided to go to the restaurant where Jinyoung works, not even sure what time the younger is off. He doesn’t even know if Jinyoung has a schedule tonight.

Unfortunately, when he arrived at the restaurant, it’s closed for renovation. He doesn’t know what took over him, but he thought of just walking home. He didn’t regret his decision as he saw Jinyoung sitting at one of the swings at the playground near their place, staring at his own feet.

Jaebeom quietly, and slowly, sit on the swing next to Jinyoung. He sees the younger’s surprised face in his peripheral view. “How are you doing?” Jaebeom asks, swinging himself slowly.

Jinyoung audibly exhales before he replies, “I’m doing _okay.”_

“Good for you,” Jaebeom whispers, but Jinyoung still hears him over the silence around them. “I’ve missed you. I miss you so much, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung just stayed silent. Jaebeom expected it. He would prefer it this way, instead of Jinyoung running away.

But what he feared the most is about to happen again, so he had to stop him.

Jinyoung slowly stands up, preparing to leave Jaebeom again, but the older stops him and says, “Did I do something wrong? Why are you running away again? Aren’t you tired of this?” Jinyoung keeps his back facing Jaebeom. “Why did you stop me that night? I’m not even asking or planning to force you to say it back. I just don’t understand why. I don’t even know why I’m asking you this now.”

Jaebeom stands up and walks towards in front of Jinyoung. The younger looks him in the eyes and says, “Because I know you don’t mean it.”

“Who are you to know my own feelings, Jinyoung? Who are you to interpret these things?”

“It’s not rocket science, hyung! Just like what you said when the first time we kissed, you got carried away! It was a mistake! Everything is a mistake, isn’t it? I know you’re just getting carried away with all the stuff that we did! Of course, we were pretending to be boyfriends, we were sweet and extra caring for each other. Those are just acting, fakes!”

“Are we really pretending? WERE we really pretending, Jinyoung?” The statement both hits them. “Because to tell you the truth? The first time we kissed, it felt so unreal yet that’s the day that I realized that I should stop because my feelings are getting real! I told myself that I should stop because it’s unfair to you. I felt bad that I’m taking advantage of what we were doing!”

Jinyoung couldn’t utter a word. He couldn’t believe what he is hearing and what he is seeing. Jaebeom is messing with his own hair, crying. The older can’t look him at the eyes anymore.

“I know I should have stopped sooner but I became selfish. I was selfish and I’m so sorry for keeping you. But can you really blame me if I want you for myself?” Jaebeom continues. “Damn it, Jinyoung! I like you so much and I can’t do anything about it! Please tell me to stop,” he sobs. “Please, Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom keeps wiping his tears that it makes his face redder. His tears keep flowing like a waterfall. He couldn’t believe that he just blurted out everything to Jinyoung without a plan. He wasn’t supposed to confess this way, but here he is, crying in front of the man who stole his heart.

Jinyoung doesn’t know where to start. Should he cry, too? Should he jump for joy? Should he stay standing still and do nothing? He is confused, yet he knows his heart feels full again. He shakily reaches out for Jaebeom’s hands to stop him from rubbing his face.

“Jaebeom hyung… look at me,” and the older does, sniffling.

As soon as their eyes meet, Jinyoung suddenly felt crying, so he does. Happy tears start to fall. He keeps his hold onto Jaebeom’s wrists because if he lets go, he might fall, literally. No one has made him feel this way before. Jinyoung feels so happy, shaken, and nervous all at the same time. He feels courageous to risk everything just for the man in front of him.

Jaebeom is still sobbing, staring at Jinyoung. “I’m sorry for making you cry, hyung. I’m sorry,” Jinyoung starts, softly and slowly wiping Jaebeom’s tears with the back of his fingers. “And please don’t stop.”

“Huh?”

“Please don’t stop liking me,” Jinyoung cups Jaebeom’s face and continues. “Because I like you, too, for real,” and he kisses him.

Jaebeom jumps a little in surprise but he slowly pulls Jinyoung by his arms to deepen the kiss. His arms roam at Jinyoung’s back and lock it at his waist. Jaebeom is feeling it again, as if they are the only ones in the world. He feels as if time stops ticking, everything stops moving, that they are the center of everything.

When they part to quickly catch their breath, Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom into a tight hug. “Hyung…” the younger whispers. “I’m so sorry for holding back, I was just scared. But I really like you and I’m the happiest tonight.”

Jaebeom pulls himself a bit to look directly at Jinyoung and says, “That makes the two of us. I really like you, too, Jinyoungie.” He kisses Jinyoung’s forehead. “But I’m still mad.”

Jinyoung replies with a questioning look, they are both calmer now.

Jaebeom pulls him to sit on the closest bench. “I heard that Chanyeol has been seeing you more than I do. You didn’t even tell me or text me if you needed any help. I was still your fake boyfriend, you know,” Jaebeom pouts.

Jinyoung does not know what Jaebeom is talking about. But the only thing Jinyoung is sure of is that the older is jealous, and he finds it extremely adorable.

“I don’t know who said that but it’s not true. I haven’t even seen him for so long,” Jinyoung replies with a grin on his face, intertwining their fingers. “I actually got the courage a few days ago to tell him that he doesn’t have a chance with me at all. I told him that he should believe that you and I are real because I really like you. It was half true, you know. Anyway, I like seeing you jealous over nothing,” he teases.

“Yah! So, I was mad for nothing?!” Jaebeom rolls his eyes. “Pathetic,” he whispers, pouting.

Jinyoung pinches Jaebeom’s cheek, “You’re really cute! I guess I have to make you jealous often to see this adorable side of you.”

Jaebeom glares at him, “No way. I’ll make sure no one will have you. You’re mine anyway.”

“Did you even get my approval?” Jaebeom looks at him melancholically but he chuckles. “Just kidding! Of course, I’m yours! As long as you’ll be mine, too.” He kisses the older’s cheek.

“I’ve always been yours. You’ve always had me,” Jaebeom lifts their hands with interlaced fingers and kisses the back of Jinyoung’s hand. “So, are we official now? No more pretending?”

Jinyoung smiles and nods, “Official, no more pretending.”

_Both couldn’t believe that a relationship that started as pretends will turn into something that will change their lives forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I know this is not enough. Even I myself isn't satisfied so I might have to write an epilogue/bonus chapter. I don't know when, but eventually.
> 
> By the way, I hope we all enjoyed the NBTM comeback because I really did! Please keep supporting GOT7. :)
> 
> Lastly, stay safe and hydrated! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you will like this cliché story. LOL! Anyway, school is starting again, soon, so updates will be reallyyy slow. :(
> 
> But thank you for reading this chapter! Feel free to leave comments or feedback. ^^


End file.
